


Buddy National

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Card Games, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aibo Academy isn’t the only famous Buddyfighting school in the world. Buddy National, an international Buddyfighting school, hosts thousands of fighters all aiming for the title of world-class, and eager to make themselves legendary in the Buddyfight world. Explosive battles, lifelong partnerships, and mysterious alliances are only part of the curriculum here, and the students will need more than powerful cards to make the grade…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Æther

A stadium filled with cheering people…a field filled with powerful monsters…and two fighters glaring each other down, hearts pounding with the thrill of the battle. Brenda Salvers, or “Sal” as she was called by her friends, clenched her fist around the weapon in her hand, the cold metal of Gunrod Bechstein familiar, and comforting. She reached up and played with a stray strand of her teal hair, a habit she never quite grew out of.

"Your hands are sweaty." Almost reflexively, Sal wiped her hands on her blue half-skirt, the article swishing around her black jeans.

The speaker, a well-built man with skin as pale as hers, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. His hair nearly matched Sal’s, though while hers was in a braid, his flowed freely behind him, the ends glowing an ethereal purple. Clad in the garb and stole of a great duke, with many rings glittering on his fingers and bone ornaments jangling, he looked out of place in this modern amphitheater, especially alongside a young girl.

"Be calm, and be clear." he spoke in a smooth, cultured voice that carried centuries of wisdom. "Analyze the field, and plan accordingly."

Sal took a deep breath, nodding. “Sorry. I got a little nervous. I can win this. I know I can.”

Across from her, her opponent, a blonde boy with brown eyes laughed. “You think so? Your Astaroth is strong, I’ll admit, but not enough to break through my Bronze Shield!” He gestured to the large green and brown dragon in front of him, the scales hardening and the shield-like protrusions coming together to form a seemingly impenetrable wall. “Even if you did, I have eight life points to your four! It’s over!”

Sal smirked as she performed her Charge and Draw. “Yeah, it’s over, alright. For you! I call to the Center, Demon Doctor Buer!”  
In a flash of runes and purple light, the orange-furred creature appeared before Sal, cackling madly. **[Demon Doctor Buer: Size 1, 1000 Power/1 Critical/3000 Defense]** “I’ll use his skill to put a card from the top of my deck to the Gauge!” A card flew from her deck to the pool of large, glowing cards on her left, bringing the total to three.

"Next, I’ll take a shot with Gunrod Bechstein!" Aiming the gun, she fired a blast at her opponent, who grunted as his life dropped to seven.

"Big deal!" he shouted across the field. "Seven life points or eight, you can’t beat me on this turn!"

"Can’t I? I pay two Gauge to equip Gunrod Stradivarius!" Two cards from her Gauge burst into light, ultimately coalescing into a magical-looking shotgun of silver and black that fell into her outstretched hands.

"Stradivarius works like Bechstein; I can use it even with a monster in my Center! I’ll use its skill to inflict another point of damage to you!" Hefting the weapon, she fired a shot at her opponent, another life point disappearing from his total.  
"Are potshots all you can do?" taunted the brunette. "Looks to me like you wasted two Gauge!"

"Looks to me like you’re not paying attention!" smirked Sal. "Stradivarius has another ability: when I use its skill, the excess energy is added to the power of a monster on my field! Astaroth gets the power boost!"

The demon sighed as the energy of Stradivarius formed around him, bringing his power to a shocking 8000. “I do so enjoy a snack before victory.” he grinned, fangs glinting.

"E-Eight thousand power…you can break through my Center!"

"Bingo! Astaroth, attack that dragon!" Needing no further coercion, he clasped his hands together, dark energy swirling between them. With a mighty yell, he unleashed a fearsome blast upon Bronze Shield that dissolved it into motes.  
"And now, thanks to Double Attack, he can stand again! Guys, hit the fighter!"

"Got it, chief!" laughed Buer, leaping across the stage just as Astaroth fired another blast of energy. The opponent grunted, crying out as Buer delivered a swift kick to his shoulder.

"I’m…still standing…" he snarled, holding himself up with his axe Core Gadget. "I’ve got three life points left!"

"And I’ve got two cards left! Cast! Key of Solomon First Volume!" Two cards appeared in Sal’s Gauge, bringing a look of horror to the blonde's face.

"N-No…it can’t be!"

"It can! Final Phase!"

A card shone in Sal’s hand, her remaining Gauge flying towards her as dark-colored points of light. With a flourish, she spun the Gunrod, opening the chamber just as the cards flew inside, snapping it closed seamlessly. “Gimme a hand, Buer!”

"No problem!" The little demon flipped onto his head, using his feet as a springboard to launch Sal up high.  
"This is the finishing blow! Diabolical Hardcore!"

Taking aim, she fired an enormous burst of dark energy at the fighter, the brunette screaming as his life points dropped to zero.

 **[Game over.]** spoke Sal’s Core Gadget, the purple and teal circlet flashing back into its case form. **[Winner: Brenda Salvers.]**

The crowd erupted into cheers, Sal grinning ear to ear as Astaroth patted her head. “You did well, Sal. A fine battle, worthy of such an audience.”

The blonde strode across the field, extending a hand to Sal. “Not bad. Guess you got me back for last time, huh?”  
Sal accepted the handshake graciously. “It was a close call, believe me. Astaroth gave me the last push I needed.”

The demon chuckled softly. “I merely reminded her of the strength she always possessed. And you fought hard as well, Lucas.”  
The Dragon World user, Lucas, laughed. “Guess you’re still the Duchess of the Gauge, huh? An item and an Impact in the same turn, both to full effect.”

"Same time tomorrow?"

Lucas flashed the thumbs-up, giving Sal a grin. “You know it! I’ll get revenge for today, mark my words!”

-/-/-/-/-

From the stands, a boy, dark-skinned, hair black as the night sky, and eyes more silver than a cloudy day, watched the two fighters depart with the faintest trace of a smile on his face. “Sal’s still got it, huh, Ana?”

Next to him sat a girl with pure white hair with several haphazard black streaks. Her yellow eyes watched Sal intently, a small smile playing on her lips as the demon hoisted his Buddy up on his shoulders. “The best Magic World user in the school. Managing her Gauge quickly and efficiently every turn, along with a steady flow of spell cards and damage from her Gunrods. Small wonder she’s ranked 3.”  


"Astute as ever."

The boy, Sho, stood and stretched lightly, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. “I’m in the mood for a battle. Feel like getting pulverized, Ana?”

The girl chuckled lightly. “Oh, you are in for a world of hurt.”

Sho cracked his knuckles as he made his way down the aisles. “Bad pun.”

-/-/-/-/-

Sal sighed as she returned to her dorm, setting her Core Deck Case down on her night table. The room was small, but not cramped, and she had done her best to give her half a personal touch. A little bookshelf in the corner that contained numerous texts about Buddyfighting, demonology, and other subjects that would catch her eye. Posters of bands and scenery that, on a good day, shone like priceless treasures when they caught the sun. It was more than cozy; it was home.

"That was tough." she groaned as she flopped onto her bed. "Lucas is usually never that strong."

"Funny." smirked Astaroth as he began walking up the wall. With a poof, he reverted to his miniature form, to allow more movement. "He only ever really seems to try hard against you. Maybe he respects you too much to let up."  
Sal’s response was a laugh muffled by the pillow. “The things that you say sometimes, Astaroth.”

The two were interrupted as the door was all but thrown open, a girl with black-streaked white hair stomping in. “Hello, Ana.” greeted Astaroth, bowing. “How did your match go?”

"I miscalculated." she replied gruffly, kicking off her boots. "Sho played an item destruction card turn three and I couldn’t bounce back. He’s gotten almost as good at managing the Gauge as you."

"That would be the day." Astaroth laughed.

"So how come you’re not still fighting him?" asked Sal. "Normally you two would battle until curfew."

"He has a report due tomorrow he neglected, so I made him go finish it. That guy…he’s a great Buddyfighter, but sometimes I don’t know what goes through his head when he does things like that."

Were there anyone smarter than Ana, Sal had yet to meet them. Able to deduce her opponent’s moves in the blink of an eye, she was a master strategist, and could be brutal in battle. But she had a gentler side, too, as well as a love of astronomy that was rivaled only by her love of Buddyfighting.

When she and Sal had been assigned as roommates the two had become fast friends; they could tell each other everything, from their greatest accomplishments to their deepest insecurities. Sal never really bought into the belief of soulmates, but if she did, Ana was definitely contender number one.

"I’m gonna head down to the shop." Sal spoke, leaping from her bed. "Maybe they’ve got some new cards in."  
"Isn’t your deck perfect already?" asked Ana, reaching under her bed and pulling out an astronomy magazine. An older issue, but she still liked rereading it.

"My main, sure, but I wanna look over my sideboard. ‘Be prepared and have no regrets’, right?"

Ana smiled; she remembered. “Exactly right. See you at dinner.”

"See ya. Let’s go, Astaroth."

The duke hopped down from the ceiling, retaking his normal form, following Sal out and shutting the door as they left.

-/-/-/-/-

Buddy National didn’t just provide the usual amenities you’d expect for a school of its size; things like a gym, study rooms, a library were all standard. But being geared almost exclusively towards Buddyfighting, it naturally had facilities catered towards the game. Small arenas for private battles were available on every floor, as were stations for renewing or severing Buddy Contracts. There was even an office on the fifth floor that helped fighters find their Buddy based in world, compatibility, playstyle, and dozens of other factors that guaranteed a 99.8% success rate when assigning Buddies. But perhaps the crown jewel was the card shop.

The location was ideal, a simple hop, skip, and jump from the cafeteria, and filled with every card imaginable. With the credits students obtained from their monthly allowances, winning fights and completing homework assignments, they could buy as many cards as they could, whether singles for the driven sort, or packs and boxes for the more gambling types. However, there was a…system in place…

"What do you mean I can’t buy these cards? My credit’s as good here as anywhere else!"

The sour-faced attendant behind the counter shook his head at the tiny, pleading student opposite him, plucking the small packet of cards from his hands. “Sorry, kid. You know the rules; Triple Digits, R or below, and Double-Digits RR and below.”  
"But…but that’s not fair! How am I supposed to increase my ranking if I can’t even get the cards I need to do it?"

"Not my problem." was the attendant’s reply. "I’ve still got plenty of Us and Cs lying around. You can look through them if you want."

"I have enough of those already!" the student replied, black eyes starting to well up with tears. "C’mon, please!"  
"Like I said. It’s out of my…hands!?"

The slap of cards on countertop made both males turn to face Sal, who had appeared at the shop as if from nowhere, Astaroth at her side. She fanned the cards out, raising an eyebrow at them. “Four Yamigitsune, a Tempest Garo-oh, an Art of Explosive Hades Fall, and a pair of Demon Way Karakurenai. Total, that’s about 60000 credits.” Sal reorganized the cards. “How’d you get enough for all this?”

"I fought for them, how else?" he replied. "And he won’t let me get them!"

"Like I told you, squirt, rules are rules." snorted the shopkeeper. "Until you up your ranking, there’s nothing I can do."

The student opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Sal. “He’s right, you know. Rules are rules.” The redhead looked on the verge of tears.

"60000 credits, huh? Y’know, I always wondered about Skull Warriors…I think I’ll get these."

"Sure thing, Sal." The shopkeeper rung her up as she handed him her student card, swiping it deftly to deduct the credits. "Skull Warriors, huh? Good luck."

Sal looked through the cards, a small smile playing on her face. “Y’know, on second thought, Skull Warriors aren’t really my thing. I’ll stick with Magic World. What’s your name, kid?”

"K-Kress." stammered the redhead. "Kress Jacobs." He jumped a second later when Sal shoved the cards into Kress’ hands.

"Enjoy these, Kress. Good luck on the ranking rise."

"Y-You can’t do that!" sputtered the attendant indignantly. "You can’t buy cards for him! That’s anarchy!"

"I didn’t buy them for him." smirked Sal as Astaroth erupted into laughter over his Buddy’s craftiness. "I got them for me. But I don’t want them anymore. And cards are meant to be played, and he _is_ using Skull Warriors, so…”

Kress stared up wide-eyed at Sal unable to comprehend what just happened. “You…thank you! Thank you so much!”

Sal chuckled lightly, pointedly ignoring the freaking out of the shopkeeper. “Think nothing of it. Good luck with your deck!” With that, she wandered off to another part of the store, Kress still staring after her with wide, admiring eyes.

-/-/-/-/-

"That was hilarious." Astaroth laughed as he floated behind Sal, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Right? Did you see that card hog’s face?" Sal twisted her face into a fairly decent imitation of the shopkeeper’s look of horror when she had handed Kress the cards. "Priceless."

"If only I could add that to my collection.” chortled the demon.

Sal and Astaroth spent only a short while in the shop, looking over some of the Magic World selections. Her purchases were small, only a pair of Gunrod Martil and a Devil Advantage. With ten minutes left to dinner, the pair began making their way to the dining hall.

"So why are you adding them to your sideboard?" asked Astaroth as Sal pocketed the cards.

"I’ve already got three Devil Advantage, which is perfect, and Martil is just in case." Sal tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe I should see Sho about changing my deck around a little."

The duke shrugged. “Very well. Know I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

"Awww…how could anyone call you a demon?"

"Wanton slaughter and enough magic to redefine modern physics." A pause. "And it’s probably the fangs, too."

Sal was nearly doubled-over in laughter, attracting more than a few stares. Astaroth’s…’unique’ brand of humor never failed to make her laugh. “You’re too much sometimes.”

"I suppose. Sho."

"Huh? No, I’m Sal, not Sh—"

Sal’s objection was interrupted as she all but crashed into Sho, who barely flinched at the impact. “Ow.”

The brunette turned to face Sal, giving her a bemused look. “Walk much?” he asked jokingly, helping her to her feet.  
"Stand around much?" she shot back, resuming her walk, Astaroth and Sho following at her side.

"Saw what you did for that kid earlier. That was pretty nice of you." Sho gave the girl a friendly punch on the arm. "Way to stick it to the system."

"Just making sure everyone gets their shot." she shrugged in reply. "What’re you doing here?"

"Uh, dinner in a few. I’m freakin’ starving." As if by some cosmic punchline, his stomach growled, an almost thunderous sound that made Astaroth raise a brow.

"Geez…when are you not hungry?"

"Whenever I’m sleeping or Buddyfighting."

"Speaking of," asked Sal as she, Astaroth, and Sho took their seats. "Where is your Buddy?”

"……Around."

Sal smirked and folded her arms smugly. “You lost him again, didn’t you.” It was more statement than question.

Sho slumped his head onto the table. “He keeps doing this! I need to get him a leash or something!”

"How do you keep losing him?" asked Astaroth, grinning. "He’s enormous."

"He’s also smart."

"Oh, well he must be, to outwit you."

Sho gave Sal a look. “Was that sarcasm?” Her reply was a simple smile. "Jerk."

"SAL!" The hall fell silent at the cry, turning to face the instigator. Standing in the doorway was the minute form of Kress, a look of pure determination and resolve on his face, Core Deck Case in his hand.

"I…I challenge you to a Buddyfight!" he hollered, pointing at the teal-haired girl, earning gasps and murmurs from the gathered students. All eyes were on Sal, who regarded Kress with a look.

It was a while before she spoke. “Can’t it wait until after dinner?”

**END**


	2. A Skull Above Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kress, unexpectedly, challenges Sal to a Buddyfight, brining with him the power of the Skull Warriors. But can he contend with one of the best Buddyfighters in the school, especially with a deck he just completed?

The stadium was full to near bursting, and a few attendees had to stand just to get a good vantage point. Up in the seats Sho stared down, eyes focused on the nervously shifting form of Kress.

"He's kidding, right?" he asked, nudging Ana next to him. "Tell me he's kidding."

"Gimme a sec..." Ana flipped through her phone as fast as she could, finally finding the data she was looking for. "Here we go. Kress Jacobs. Age ten. World: Katana. Buddy: Sea-splitting Irukamaru. Uses the Skull Warriors. Power: B. Defense: D. Skill Level: D. Rank...579!? He's GOT to be kidding! He doesn't hold a candle to Sal! This is going to be devastating!"

Sho drummed the arm of his chair. "Sal gave him some cards earlier. From the way he was so desperate to get them, they were probably the last few pieces he needed to complete his deck. He probably hasn't had any time to properly test them. So, not only is he going toe-to-toe with one of the strongest fighters in the school, he's doing it with an untested deck. Why would he do that?"

Ana flipped her phone closed and sighed. "I am sure I do not know. We were all wild and foolish at that age."

The brunette gave her a bemused look. "He's only three years younger than us."

"I stand by my statement."

"Ladies and gentlemen." came the automated voice, bringing a hush over the stadium. "The Buddyfight will soon commence. Fighters, please equip your Core Gadgets."

Sal held up her teal and purple Core Deck Case, which began glowing brightly. "Evoke the demons slumbering in the æther!" Her Case flashed into her circlet, nestling comfortably on her head. "And deliver them unto those who trespass! 101st Hierarchy, Luminize!"

Kress, knees shaking in his black sandals, held up his own Case. "Rise up, creatures of the underworld! Luminize, Natural Bone Killers!" With a flash, his Core Gadget appeared; a black and silver scythe, the head in a skull's image, holding his deck.

"Core Gadgets equipped." spoke the voice over the roar of the crowd. "Raise the Flag."

Astaroth snapped his fingers, Magic World's Flag appearing at his side. "I fight for Magic World!" stated Sal.

In a burst of shadowy, dark flames, the little Skull Warrior Irukamaru appeared, he and Kress gripping the banner of their world. "We fight for Katana World!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Begin Buddyfight." 

Two cards appeared on the fighters' left, their Gauge, signifying the start of the battle.

"Charge and Draw!" declared Sal, performing the action. "I'll pay 2 Gauge to equip Gunrod Stradivarius!" The cards fused together into the magical shotgun, which she raised immediately. "And I'll give you a shot!" Sal pulled the trigger, unleashing a blast of energy that struck Kress dead center, making him wince. [Life Reduction: 10-->9]

"Next, I'll call to the Center, Demon Doctor Buer, and to the right, Demon Realm Negotiator Gusion!"

The cards Sal held up burst into light, the scrappy orange demon appearing in front of her, followed by a three-horned mandrill-like demon in khaki pants, a black shirt, and a loud purple jacket. He looked every part a demon negotiator; a platinum watch on his wrist, snakeskin boots, yellow tie, and chomping on a cigar. **[Demon Realm Negotiator Gusion, Size 2: 3000 Power/2 Critical/3000 Defense]**

"I'll use Gusion's ability! When he enters the field, I can pay one Gauge to draw a card!"

"Glad to be of service, kid!" cackled the demon as Sal drew.

"But wait, I don't get it..." spoke a kid in the seat in front of Sho. "She can only attack once on the first turn; why'd she call out two monsters?"

Sho chuckled, getting the boy's attention. "You must be new. Buer's a great starting move; it nets her Gauge. Gusion not only gives her an extra card, but 2 damage to administer turn one."

"So why put him on the right?"

"Buer's a chump blocker. When she uses its skill, it self-destructs at the end of the opponent's next turn. Meaning they have to waste resources to destroy a one-trick pony that would've died anyway."

"Oh..." The boy returned to the fight, watching intently.

"Gusion," commanded Sal. "Attack the fighter!"

True to his monkey-like nature, Gusion leapt across the field, delivering a swift kick to Kress' midsection, making the boy cry out. **[Life Reduction: 9-- >7]**

 **[End of move.]** Sal's circlet affirmed.

Brenda "Sal" Salvers

Life: 10  
Hand: 4  
Left: Empty  
Center: Demon Doctor Buer  
Right: Demon Real Negotiator Gusion  
Item: Gunrod Stradivarius  
Gauge: 1

 

Kress Jacobs

Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

"Draw, then Charge and Draw!" shouted Kress, holding up a card. "Buddy Call to the Center, Sea-splitting Irukamaru!"

"Oh, yeah!" shouted the tiny demon, jumping to the center area. **[Sea-splitting Irukamaru, Size 1: 3000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense]**

**[Buddy Gift: 7-- >8]**

"Buddy Calling so early..." muttered Ana. "Must be desperate."

"Or planning something." put in Sho.

"Call to the Right and Left! Blood Knife Kimensai, and Evil in Heart Yamigitsune!"

Dark, swirling pillars of light appeared, bringing with them two more Skull Warriors; the armor-wearing hellion that was Kimensai, and the robed and masked terror that was the most famous Skull Warrior monster, Yamigitsune. **[Blood Knife Kimensai, Size 1: 4000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense/Skill: Penetrate]** **[Evil in Heart Yamigitsune, Size 1: 5000 Power/2Critical/1000 Defense]**

"Kimensai, attack Buer!"

The dark-haired warrior howled, a chilling, blood-curdling sound that chilled most of the audience, before rushing across the field, sword raised, prepared to strike...

"I don't think so! Cast!" Sal held up a card, a purple sigil forming in her hands. "Magical Goodbye!"

With a grunt, she thrust the sigil at Kimensai, who yowled in despair as he was thrown back into Kress' hand.

"Tch! In that case...Yamigitsune, attack Buer, and Iru, attack the fighter!"

Yamigitsune cackled maliciously, extending a hand and obliterating Buer with a blast of shadowy energy. Irukamaru burst through just as Buer was disappearing, swiping a clawed hand across Sal's chest. "That's for Kimensai!" he laughed, flashing a toothy smile.

Kress Jacobs

Life: 8  
Hand: 5  
Left: Evil in Heart Yamigitsune  
Center: Sea-Splitting Irukamaru  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Brenda "Sal" Salvers

Life: 8  
Hand: 3  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Demon Realm Negotiator Gusion  
Item: Gunrod Stradivarius  
Gauge: 1

"Draw! Then I'll Charge and Draw!" Sal held up two cards. "First, I'll activate Key of Solomon First Volume!" Immediately, two cards appeared in her Gauge. "Next, Key of Solomon Second Volume! And since the first volume's in my drop zone, I can draw a card!"

**[Life Gain: 8-- >9]**

Sal turned to Astaroth, smiling wide. "Ready to enter the fray, partner?"

The demon nodded. "As always."

"I'll pay three Gauge and Buddy Call to the Center! Great Duke, Astaroth!"

The arena seemed to darken, Astaroth setting down the flag as he floated sinisterly to the center position, his smile malicious, fangs sharper than ever. **[Great Duke Astaroth, Size 2: 5000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense/Skill: Soulguard/Skill: Double Attack]**

**[Buddy Gift: 9-- >10]**

"Back at full life like nothing..." marveled Kress.

"Hey, boss, you think we got in too over our heads on this one?" Irukamaru laughed nervously. 

"With him on the field, all my spells require one less Gauge! That means I can cast Nice One! for free!"

Sal activated the card, two cards entering her hand. "Next, I'll cast Devil Advantage! Two Buer back to my hand! And one to the field!"

The shades-wearing demon returned, glowering hard at Yamigitsune as a Gauge was added to Sal's pool.

"And then the second!" she shouted, Buer vanishing only to reappear again, cackling madly as Sal's Gauge reached three.

"Here's a shot from Stradivarius!" she shouted, firing at Kress again.

[Life Reduction.] came the automated voice as Kress' pulse increased. **[8-- >7]**

"And with a monster on the field, I can give it Stradivarius' excess energy! I choose Buer, and he attacks Irukamaru!"

Like lightning, Buer zoomed across, headbutting the Skull Warrior dead in the jaw. "Don't give up, boss!" he yelled just before he shattered into motes.

"Astaroth!"

"The old one-two?" he smirked, two spheres of dark energy forming in his hands. With a roar, he volleyed both of them at Kress, the redhead's life taking a total hit of four. **[Life Reduction: 8-- >4]**

Kress yelled in pain as the shot struck, falling to a knee as his life fell. Shakily, he got to a knee, staring down Sal.

**[End of move.]**

Brenda "Sal" Salvers

Life: 10  
Hand: 1  
Left: Empty  
Center: Great Duke Astaroth  
Right: Demon Doctor Buer  
Item: Gunrod Stradivarius  
Gauge: 3

Kress Jacobs

Life: 4  
Hand: 5  
Left: Evil in Heart Yamigitsune  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

"D-Draw..." Kress stammered out shakily, performing his Charge and Draw. He was doomed. He had to find some way to inflict ten damage to her in a single turn; a borderline impossible feat. What had he been thinking, challenging a Single Digit? He looked at his hand. Barely any kind of attacking force. If he'd just played Hades Fall his previous turn he might have had a shot...

He held up a card. Best to do what he could now, and hope for the best. "I call to the Left, Tempest Garo-oh!"

A clattering of bones, a flash of purple light, and the creature appeared to replace Yamigitsune, triple-bladed scythe raised, sockets burning with sickly yellow light. **[Tempest Garo-oh, Size 2: 3000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense]**

"To the Right, Blood Knife Kimensai!" The long-haired Skull Warrior reappeared, drawing his sword and cackling wickedly.

"Lastly, I'll equip Elite Sword Mikazuki Munechika!" A flash of light, and in his hands appeared the fine Japanese blade, Kress leaping forward and getting into a battle stance. **[Elite Sword Mikazuki Munechika, Item: 5000 Power/Skill: Penetrate]** "I'll pay one gauge to unlock Garo-oh's ability! Garo Slash! For this turn he gets an extra 3000 Power and Double Attack!"

Sho let out a low whistle. "Kid's not all that bad."

"How do you mean?" asked Ana, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I know what he's trying to do. But if that last card in Sal's hand is what I expect it is, he's lost already..."

"Kimensai! You and I, let's Link Attack!"

"With pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuure!" hissed the Skull Warrior, surging forward alongside his master.

"A rather bold strategy." Astaroth commented, staring down the two attackers. "Sal, if you please?"

"Got it. Cast!"

Sal held up a card, her hand glowing with pure energy. Astaroth smiled, even as he burst into motes.

**[Life Gain: 10-- >11]**

"What's going on!?" exclaimed Kress as he and Kimensai leapt back into position. "Kimensai and my weapon have Penetrate; how did you end up _gaining_ life?"

Sal folded her arms. "I used Chillax! The next time damage would've been dealt to me, it's reduced to 0, and I gain 1 life. And since I cast it while Astaroth was still around, I didn't even need to pay its gauge cost!"

Kress grit his teeth. "Then Garo-oh, attack the fighter!"

The Skull Warrior roared as he soared across the field, delivering two harsh swipes to Sal, who merely winced at the assault. **[Life Reduction: 11-- >7]** The second the damage was inflicted, Garo-oh vanished, along with Kimensai and Mikazuki Munechika, leaving his field bare. Buer snickered evilly as he faded.

**[End of move.]**

Kress Jacobs

Life: 4  
Hand: 2  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

 

Brenda "Sal" Silvers

Life: 7  
Hand: 0  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: Gunrod Stradivarius  
Gauge: 3

 _'Deal six damage to me in a turn then use Karakurenai, huh?'_ thought Sal as she performed her Charge and Draw. _'That was pretty risky. But if I didn't have Chillax...'_

"I'll pay three Gauge and call to the Right! Appear once more, Great Duke Astaroth!" A burst of shadowy flame and runes and Astaroth burst into being in Sal's Right area, smirking.

"Nice of you to show up." she snarked, hefting Stradivarius and taking another shot.

Kress grunted in pain as the blast hit him, arms held up defensively. **[Life Reduction: 4-- >3]**

"A duke always answers the call of his duchess." remarked the demon, energy forming in his hands. "Shall I?"

"By all means. I attack with Great Duke Astaroth!"

The demon laughed maniacally as he fired both shots, Kress howling in despair as his life depleted. 

**[Game Over. Winner: Sal Silvers.]**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Flags disappeared and Core Gadgets returned to cases. Sal let out a relieved sigh as Astaroth hoisted her onto her shoulders. "That was a close one."

"He's skilled, but untrained." the demon commented as Kress and Irukamaru left the stage. "Powerful offense, but if he has any defense to speak of, we haven't seen it."

Sal rested her arms on Astaroth's head, watching as the younger fighter descended. "C'mon." she said, staring up at the stadium, where much of the audience was beginning to leave. "We'd better get back to the dorm. It's almost curfew."

"Right away, m'lady."

-/-/-/-/-

The moon was full that night, casting the grounds of the school in a faint, silvery glow. Sal stared out the window, deep in thought. Ana, however, was fast asleep, quietly snoring on her side. She was somewhat famous as being a notoriously heavy sleeper. Once under, a train couldn't wake her even if it was two inches from her ear and speaking in tongues.

"Any particular reason why you can't sleep?" asked Astaroth from his spot on the ceiling. "You fought well today."

"I did, but...Kress..."

Astaroth hopped down, transforming into his miniature form as he did so, landing squarely in Sal's lap. "What about him?"

Sal lightly patted her Buddy's head as she formed her answer. "He had a sound strategy today, and I would've lost if I didn't have that one card. He's got great potential, but he's still ranked so low."

The demon shrugged. "The ranking system here is tough. You know that."

"Tough or unfair? He was using a deck he couldn't even get for himself just because he's a Triple Digit. Like he said; how could he have even raised his ranking without being able to get the cards he needed to do it?"

Sal stood up before Astaroth could reply. "Set me a reminder for tomorrow." she commanded. "I'm gonna start training Kress."

Her Buddy floated from her hands, resuming his standard form. "So you're going to be the tuner for an uncut diamond, huh? There's a tale of irony."

Sal smirked, crawling into her bed. "Just remind me in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am." he chuckled. A small flash of light and he reverted into a card, fluttering into Sal's deck. In no time at all, he too had fallen asleep. Sal, however, was still awake, but on the verge of dreamland herself.

"Irony, huh?" she said, a smile crossing her features. She could remember those fateful words in her head as though it were yesterday.

_From this day on, I'm your tuner! And I'm not taking no for an answer!_

"He'd better wake me up." yawned Sal as she turned over, finally falling into calm, peaceful sleep.

**END**


	3. Working In Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal runs by Kress the idea of being his tuner, to which he agrees, but his deck needs serious tweaking. And the one person they can talk to about deck building is Sho. But he'll only edit Kress' deck if he wins against him in a Buddyfight!

_-knock knock knock-_

Both Kress and Irukamaru blinked themselves awake at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Sleepily, he grabbed for his cell phone, checking the clock. “Six in the morning? That’s insane…” Kress rose from his bed, stumbling over the disaster area that was his side of the room, managing to grab the doorknob after a few tries.

"Gooooooooooooood morning!" greeted Sal, dressed in her usual attire and wearing a smile that would’ve blinded Kress were his eyes not half-lidded.

"…" Kress turned to Irukamaru, who shrugged before going back to sleep. "Sal, right?"

"Yup."

"It…is _six_ …in the _morning_.” With a groan, he rubbed his temples. “Why’re you here?”

"You ever heard of a tuner?"

Despite his grogginess, Kress nodded. “Yeah. Fancy way of saying training partner, right?”

"Yup. I’m here to tell you I’ll be yours!" The exclamation was met with silence. Kress, still half-asleep, stared at Sal, who shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Well? Aren’t you gonna say something?"

"I…uh…"

"He accepts!" came the raspy voice of Irukamaru as he zoomed over, nearly toppling Sal. "We’d be glad to learn from one of the best!"

"Glad someone knows to appreciate a gesture." Irukamaru yelped at the sight of Astaroth, hiding behind Kress’ legs.

"So…what exactly are you going to do?" asked the sleepy redhead.

"For starters, I’d need to take a closer look at your deck to see how it all works. Would you mind?"

Kress groaned, dragging himself over to the coffee table in the center of the room, snatching up his deck and handing it to Sal.

"Let’s see…you’ve got all the staples like Kimensai, Yamigitsune, Garo-oh…Karakurenai…Clear Serenity…" As Sal looked through, her eyes widened at the contents. "Kress, you barely have any defensive cards in your whole deck."

"Should I?" yawned Kress. "If I can deal as much damage as possible over time, it doesn’t matter how low my life points drop, right?"

"Wrong!" Sal hollered back, making Irukamaru shriek in terror. "You need to put in some defensive cards to balance out your deck! Without any, when your monsters are gone, you’ll be a sitting duck!" Sal tugged a strand of her hair, thoughts swirling about. "I’ve got an idea. There’s a friend of mine who’s really good at building decks. I’ll talk to him and see if he can’t lend some advice."

"Wait, now!?"

Sal laughed and patted Kress’ head. “No, not now. He’s…”

-/-/-/-/-

_"Hey, Kress!" greeted Sal as she entered Sho’s dorm. "Come with me, we have a mission to—" The words caught in her throat when she saw the state of the room. Holes and slashes covered the dwelling like decorations, a hole the size of a person was on the far side, the bunk bed was split down the middle, scorch marks dotted the floor; overall, it looked like a war zone._

_Save for a single post-it note on the oddly intact nighttable. Gingerly making her way around the destruction, Sal picked it up._

_"Dear whoever. If you need me for something, rain check. My Buddy went a little stir-crazy, so Camille and I are looking for him. We should be back by the time class starts, but if not, please don’t call campus security; we have this under control. And if Sal finds this, you shut your mouth, because this is_ not _like the last time, it’s not, shut up, shut up._

_—Sho.”_

_Sal sighed as she pocketed the note. “That Buddy of his is gonna kill him.”_

-/-/-/-/-

"…occupied." Sal laughed nervously. "Lunch sound good?"

"Sure, sure!" piped up Irukamaru. "Come get us when you’re ready, we’ll be waiting!"

"Awesome! Later." With that, Sal left, Astaroth following close behind.

"She seems nice." snickered Irukamaru as Kress closed the door. "Kinda odd for a human."

"All humans are odd." Kress sighed as he shuffled back into bed. "It’s just _how_.”

The little Skull Warrior shrugged, making his way beneath Kress’ bed. “I guess. Let’s try and get some sleep. Class in a few hours.”

"Yeah, yeah. Few…hours."

-/-/-/-/-

"Why didn’t you wake me!?" snapped Kress as he frantically raced down the halls of Buddy National, Irukamaru latched onto his back.

"I was asleep!" the warrior shot back, gripping tightly to Kress’ shoulders to avoid being thrown off as the redhead rounded a corner.

Groaning, Kress looked at his watch, seeing that it was barely four minutes to the start of their first class. “We’re gonna be late…Irukamaru!”

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" The imp’s eyes flashed, the automated voice of **[Buddy Skill: On]** immediately following. Kress’ hair tinted purple, his own eyes turning golden yellow. Leaping onto the wall, he moved at breakneck speed, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. 

-/-/-/-/-

Buddyfight Theory was the most basic of classes at the school. An entry-level course, it was more of a refresher on the standard concepts of Buddyfighting; identifying stats, attributes, Worlds, and the like. 

The teacher, Chaman Quily, was well-liked by both staff and students; good-natured and helpful, and when he spoke, it was _to_ you, and not _at_ you. Appearance-wise, he was unassuming; blonde hair in a short crew cut, brownish-grey eyes, and a young face, though that was easily attributed to his being 25. His attire was fairly standard as well; a simple white dress shirt and brown slacks. If you saw him in a crowd, you might not even notice him, but to those in the Buddy-National, he was an inspirational educator that was one of the school’s best. Currently, he was going through the attendance, caught on Kress’ name.

"Kress?" he repeated, looking around for the familiar sight of red hair. "Kress Jacobs?"

A beat, followed by the door bursting open, nearly flying off its hinges as Kress and Irukamaru entered, zooming over to his seat. The other students stared in shock, causing the boy to shrink in his seat, eyes and hair reverting to normal.

Chaman grinned, checking Kress off on the clipboard. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but, using a Buddy Skill outside of the training zone is against the rules, yes?”

The redhead gulped nervously as Irukamaru reverted to card form and retreated into his deck. “W-Well, I was running late, a-and…”

The teacher smirked, checking off another name. “Let’s just say, I blinked.”

Kress let out a sigh of relief, adjusting his posture. _'Count on Mr. Quily to be so chill.'_

"Now, then." spoke Chaman as he finished the attendance, grabbing a piece of chalk from his desk. "Today we’re discussing the pros and cons of Size 3 monsters. We’ll begin with one of my personal favorites, Rebel Belial from Magic World…"

As the teacher continued on, Kress turned his gaze toward the window, enjoying the sight of the early morning now that he was considerably more rested. Gradually, his thoughts turned to the encounter with Sal he had earlier, excitement welling up within him. 

-/-/-/-/-

"Kress," called out Chaman as the bell rung, signaling the end of first period. "Could I have a word?"

The redhead walked over on shaky legs, the teacher noticing. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you a few things.”

Kress raised an eyebrow but said nothing, pulling up a chair.

"Now, then…you fought with Sal the other day, right? The number 3 fighter?"

The young Buddyfighter slumped in his chair, cheeks pink. “I know, I tanked it. She’s good. She really earned that spot.”

Chaman smirked and folded his arms, getting ready to deliver a lecture. “In all honesty, you did fairly well against it. If it weren’t for her having Chillax in her hand, you’d have won. But remember, Kress, our school isn’t just about winning.” He out a hand on Kress’ shoulder. “It’s about showing how well you play the game. Did you know that Sal lost almost every Buddyfight she had her first year here? She was on the verge of being kicked out but the second month.”

Kress stared at his teacher slack-jawed. “No way! But…how did she get this far?!”

"She had help. No one gets to the top alone, Kress, remember that. With good friends and a good Buddy, a Buddyfighter can reach the stars."

Chaman’s words resonated with Kress, bringing a smile to the boy’s face. “Thanks, Mr. Chaman.”

"Glad to help. Now, run along. Don’t wanna be late for your next class; I doubt the teacher there will be as lenient with me about the use of your Buddy Skill."

"Aw, geez, you’re right! See you tomorrow!" Waving goodbye, Kress sped off, leaving Chaman behind with a smile on his face.

"That kid’s such a hassle. But he’s gonna become a strong fighter, that’s for sure."

-/-/-/-/-

The next flew classes passed by like a blur, lunch coming in like a bullet. Normally, Kress and Irukamaru would sit by themselves, enjoying what little solitude they could before the next half of classes, his plan was interrupted when Sal burst out of nowhere, all smiles and teal. “Hey, guys! We were wondering when you’d show up!”

"You didn’t have to wait up for me, y’know—oh, my GOSH."

As Sal led the two back her table, he was treated to the sight of Sho, appearing as though he had returned from war. His clothes were in tatters, scars and burn marks over his body. An eye was swollen shut, and, oddest of all, he was missing a shoe. Ana was applying alcohol to his wounds, the boy not even flinching. In fact, he looked rather content.

"What happened to you?" Kress and Irukamaru exclaimed as they took their seats.

"My Buddy." he replied flatly. With a groan, he rubbed a kink out of his neck, the cracking sound almost explosive. "He’s…temperamental."

"Yeah." snickered Ana as she pocketed the alcohol and withdrew a box of bandages. "Especially on days ending with ‘Y’."

All of sudden, Kress felt very nervous to be in Sho’s presence. “So, uh…” the redhead spoke. “Sal said you know a lot about deckbuilding.” 

"I know my way around a card or two." Sho replied, to which Sal nudged him.

"Don’t be so modest." the Magic World user smirked. "Sho was the one who helped me come up with the deck build that got me to rank 3 in the first place. Guy’s a machine."

"Well, if you say so…" Kress reached into his bag and pulled out his Core Deck Case, handing it to Sho. "Mind taking a look?"

"Sure, sure." The brunette scanned the deck, letting out a low whistle as he did. "Yikes. Guy, this thing needs a major overhaul."

"So everyone keeps telling me…"

Sho reached into his pocket and pulled out his student card, along with a slip of paper and a pencil. His hand flew across the paper, and in seconds he was finished, handing it and his card to Sal. “I need you to head to the card shop and get me the things on this list, Sal. It’s all stuff he’ll need to make this deck work.”

"I’m on it." she replied, dashing off towards the shop.

"Got a question for you, Kress." Sho paused to attack his lunch, scarfing down his cheeseburger in two bites. "What made you choose Skull Warriors? Or Katana World in general?"

Kress wasn’t expecting a question like that. “Uh…I guess…I liked the aesthetics. Undead warriors, Japanese culture…plus, Irukamaru is pretty cool. He’s a great friend, and a great Buddy.”

"Awww…" rasped the imp, pulling Kress into a tight hug. "You’re a great Buddy, too."

Sho smiled, taking a sip of his juice. “Pretty good reasons to me. But liking a World isn’t enough. You have to know how it works, its strengths, its weaknesses, everything to make it an effective deck. And this,” he finished, handing the deck back to Kress, “Isn’t effective.”

Irukamaru was in Sho’s face so quickly there was a minor gust of wind. “Hey, you’d better watch it, kid! That’s fighting words!”

A dangerous glint flashed in Sho’s eye. “You don’t agree, huh?” The very air seemed to ripple. “Feel like trying to prove me wrong?”

"Try, nothing!" The imp snapped, butting heads with Sho. "I bet you Kress and I could stomp you into the ground!"

"Oh, no." whispered Ana, inching back.

"Um, did I miss something?" All three boys looked up to see Sal back, a pack of cards in her hand and a confused look on her face.

"Perfect timing." Sho said, snatching the cards from Sal. "Irukamaru thinks Kress’ deck is effective, but I’d just _love_ to prove him wrong.”

Sal broke out in a cold sweat. “A-Are you sure? You don’t need to—”

"Oh…" Sho drawled, eyes twinkling with an almost malicious glee. "I insist."

-/-/-/-/-

"Irukamaru, sometimes, you really need to shut up."

Kress and his Buddy stood on their end of the field, staring down Sho, the brunette regarding them with an almost ravenous look. How they had gotten into this situation, they could scarcely remember. After Irukamaru’s mouthing off, Sho had made a deal with them; if they could bring his life down to five or less in four turns with his ‘effective’ deck, he’d edit it any way they wanted. But if they couldn’t…Sho had been rather cryptic about that.

Ana, Astaroth, and Sal sat in the stands, watching the two, each with a different expression; exasperation for Ana, bemusement for Astaroth, and worry for Sal. “You think he’s gonna be okay?”

"Hardly." Astaroth replied. "Sho is number four in the school. The one saving grace for Kress is the handicap he was given. Lunch won’t even be half over by the time he’s done."

"Fighters, equip Core Gadgets."

Kress held his Core Deck Case high. “Rise up from the underworld!” he shouted as his case burst into its scythe form. “Luminize! Natural Bone Killers!”

Sho held out his own case, a black and red one with a topaz gem. “Ready yourself for a steel-clad thrashing! Armorknightilation! Luminize!” With a flash, the deck reformed into a black and red pouldron that covered his left shoulder.

"Raise the Flag."

Irukamaru raised the banner of his world high, joining his Buddy in cheer. “Katana World!”

No more than a second after they shouted, a roar, louder than anything they had ever heard echoed throughout the stadium. A few covered their ears, others shook in terror. The trio of Ana, Astaroth, and Sal, however, reminded undaunted. 

The sound of heavy and rapidly approaching footfalls made Kress and Irukamaru turn, just in time to see an enormous creature leap over them. They caught sight of a vast assortment of armaments attached to a white-furred body; rocket launchers, drills, a claw, and dozens of other weapons they couldn’t place. Three heads, one bare, one in a visor, and the last wearing a scouter. The creature landed next to Sho, shaking the field, all three heads baring their fangs at Kress and Irukamaru, the imp shaking like a leaf.

 ** _"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!!!"_** roared the heads, fear welling up in Kress’ heart like a dam on the verge of bursting.

With a grunt, Sho slammed his Flag into the ground, grinning maniacally at Kress. “We,” he started, his Buddy joining in. **"Fight for Danger World!"**

**END**


	4. A World With Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kress faces Sho in a battle with his pride and honor on the line! Though Kress' deck can deal great amounts of damage, can he break through the stalwart forces of Sho's Danger World?

"I'll go first." Sho declared, hand hovering over his pouldron. "I'll Charge and Draw." The brunette held up a card, flashing Kress a devilish smirk. "You say that you value power over defense. To each their own, but you'll never get anywhere with that strategy."

"Stop jawing," yapped one of Cerberus' heads, the other two joining in. "And start battling!"

Sho sighed and tossed the card up. "I'll pay one Gauge and call Armorknight Wall Lizard to the Center!" Large, jagged pieces of metal exploded into existence in the center area, before quickly reforming into a large, green-scaled lizard creature covered in sleek, streamlined silver armor. **[Armorknight Wall Lizard, Size 2: 3000 Power/3 Critical/3000 Defense]**

"Lizard, give him a proper Danger World greeting!"

"Heck yeah!" cackled Lizard, skittering across the battlefield and swiping his tail across Kress. The boy grunted in pain, shaking off the aftershocks.

[Life Reduction: 10-->7] [End of move.]

Sho Braun

Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Armorknight Wall Lizard  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Kress Jacobs

Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Kress' Core Gadget barely managed [Your move.], before he began his motions. "Draw, then Charge and Draw!" He highlighted three cards, staring down Sho. "To the Center, Blood Knife Kimensai, to the Left, Evil in Heart Yamigitsune, and Buddy Call to the Right, Sea-Splitting Irukamaru!"

The three Skull Warriors appeared in pillars of dark flame, Kimensai drawing his sword as Yamigitsune chuckled darkly. Irukamaru, however, was oddly silent.

"Kimensai, take out Wall Lizard!" Kress commanded.

With a wail, Kimensai rushed forward, sword raised high. "Sword of Devilish--!"

"Lizard, to the drop zone!" Kimensai's blade struck air as Wall Lizard dissolved into motes, effectively stopping the attack.

High up in the stands, Sal clucked her tongue. "Ah, so that's what he's doing." Ana gave her a quizzical look. "Ordinarily, Sho would've done something like play Golem and set up for a counterattack with a weapon and Battle Spirit Unite, but this is different. He's really trying to teach Kress about proper defense." Ana nodded sagely as she looked back upon the battle.

"In that case..." Kress continued, extending a hand. "Irukamaru, attack the fighter!"

"I won't let you down!" With a bone-chilling cackle, Irukamaru jumped across the field, drawing his sword and delivering a vicious slash to Sho--

**_-CLANG!-_ **

Irukamaru's sword bounced against the wall that had suddenly appeared around Sho, making the imp's eyes go wide with shock. "What!?"

Sho thrust his hand out and grabbed Irukamaru by the scruff of his neck. "Wall Lizard has a nice little ability." he explained, eyes flashing again. "When my opponent attacks, I can send him to the drop zone, and the next time I would take damage, it's reduced by two."

The Skull Warrior's pupils shrunk as he realized what that meant. "My critical--"

"--is exactly two." Sho finished, releasing Irukamaru. "No damage to me this battle."

Dejected, Irukamaru grit his teeth and returned to position. "I've still got one attack left!" Kress shouted, now desperate. "Yamigitsune, attack Sho!" The masked Skull Warrior held up a hand, sending over a volley of energy, only for Sho to hold up a card in response. "Cast! Battle Aura Circle!"

A red and brown vortex of energy swirled around Sho, repelling the attack and leaving him unscathed. Kress could hardly form words, much less realize that Kimensai had faded, and his Core Gadget had declared [End of move.] _'Not a single point of damage this turn...'_

Kress Jacobs

Life: 8  
Hand: 4  
Left: Evil in Heart Yamigitsune  
Center: Empty  
Right: Sea-splitting Irukamaru  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Sho Braun

Life: 10  
Hand: 4  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

[Your move.]

Sho looked over his hand, pondering. "This should work. I'll pay one Gauge to activate Crimson Slash!" A card from Sho's Gauge floated over into his outstretched hand, forming into a blood-red crescent shape. With a yell, he hurled it at Yamigitsune, blasting him into motes.

"Next, I'll Buddy Call Armorknight Cerberus to the Center!"

"Finally!!" roared Cerberus happily, leaping forward. With a howl, Cerberus brandished his weapons, baring all three sets of fangs. **[Armorknight Cerberus, Size 2: 5000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Power/Skill: Soulguard]** "Let's get this party started, Sho! Let's go, go, go!" With a grunt, he slammed the ground, the arena shaking with the force of his anticipation. [Buddy Gift: 10-- >11]

"Next, I Call Armorknight Ogre to the Right!"

In an explosion of scrap metal, the blue-skinned ogre appeared, clad in heavy armor and brandishing his thick, spiked club, shouting "OGRE!" across the field as he prepared for battle. **[Armorknight Ogre, Size 2: 5000 Power/2 Critical/3000 Power]**

"Cer, take Ogre!"

"You got it!" With a roar, Cerberus leapt, cleaving Ogre in half with a swipe of his claw, the motes that would normally fade instead dissolving into his form.

"You sacrificed your own monster!?" exclaimed Kress in shock.

Sho folded his arms as Cerberus, now glowing in a gold-orange aura, took Center again. "You run the Skull Warriors, a whole deck revolved around sacrificing monsters. How's that any different from what I just did?"

"Ooh, burn." smirked Astaroth, earning a light slap from Sal.

"Besides, he didn't take Ogre for nothing. You'll see the reason soon." Sho held up a hand. "Cerberus, sic 'im!"

"YAAAOW!!!" Cerberus took off across the field, a white-furred mass of teeth and metal, swiping a claw across Kress' chest, making the boy cry out in pain. "Don't die too quick, kid!" cackled the heads, Cerberus leaping back into position as Kress' life fell to 6.

[End of move.]

Sho Braun

Life: 10  
Hand: 2  
Left: Empty  
Center: Armorknight Cerberus  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

 

Kress Jacobs

Life: 6  
Hand: 4  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Sea-splitting Irukamaru  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

[Your move.]

"Draw. Charge and Draw." Kress held up a pair of cards. "Call to the Center and Left, Sea-splitting Irukamaru and Blood Knife Kimensai!"

A negative version of Kress' Buddy appeared the same time as the mask-wearing Kimensai. "Link Attack with Kimensai, Buddy!"

The two surged forward at lighting speed, slashing through Cerberus and dissolving him into motes. [Life Reduction: 11-->9] "Finally, I did some damage!" 

However, just as Cerberus vanished, he reappeared in a cloud of green motes, snarling viciously. "Nice try, kids!"

 _'That's right; Cerberus has Soulguard!'_ thought Kress as his monsters leapt back into position. With Irukamaru's weak base power, he had no hope of breaking through Cerberus' defense. He turned just in time to see Kimensai fade away, his Core Gadget calling out. [End of move.]

Kress Jacobs

Life: 6  
Hand: 3  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Sea-splitting Irukamaru  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

 

Sho Braun

Life: 9  
Hand: 2  
Left: Empty  
Center: Armorknight Cerberus  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

[Your move.] "Draw! Charge and Draw." Sho held up all three cards, smirking. "I'm gonna finish it in this turn! Cerberus, make way for Armorknight Medusa, to the right!"

"But I barely got to fiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." whined the armored dog, before disappearing. To Sho's right appeared a purple-skinned snake woman, decked out in innumerable amounts of heavy weaponry. She giggled as she entered the field, battling her ruby-red eyes at Irukamaru, who grimaced. **[Armorknight Medusa, Size 2: 5000 Power/2 Critical/4000 Defense/Skill: Penetrate]**

"To the Left, Armorknight Tiger!"

A small tiger in traditional Armorknight fittings burst into existence at Sho's left in a shower of shrapnel, roaring fiercely. It pawed the ground, glaring at Kress and baring its teeth. **[Armorknight Tiger, Size 0: 1000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense]**

"And finally...I pay two Gauge and equip! Hysteric Spear!"

At the mention of the weapon, the crowd burst into cheers, a wicked red and silver spear appearing in Sho's hand, the very air seeming to shudder at the appearance of this death-bringer. The Danger World user twirled the weapon expertly before pointing it at Kress. "Hear what I say, Kress!"

"Your deck is strong, I'll admit, but without a proper way to defend yourself, it just becomes a matter of time before you lose! This whole match, you've only managed to inflict two points of damage to me, and that was with a Link Attack! That's the power of my defense!"

Kress stared down the field. It was over. At six life points, he couldn't hope to stand against this assault. Gazing at his hand, he wanted to throw his cards away. No defense whatsoever...

"I Link Attack with Medusa, and I'm going for the Irukamaru in your Center!"

Medusa's eyes flashed before she unleashed a piercing red beam at the Skull Warrior, the same time Sho leaped over and threw his spear directly at the size 1. It screamed and burst into motes, weapon and beam breaking through to strike Kress.

[Life Reduction: 6-->2]

"Finish him off, Tiger!"

With blinding speed, Armorknight Tiger appeared in front of Kress, delivering a final, vicious slash to his midsection. The boy screamed in pain before crumpling to the ground, barely evening noticing his life points hit 0.

**[Game Over. Winner: Sho Braun]**

The crowd gave a standing ovation at Sho's victory, the field returning to normal as both fighters unequipped their Core Gadgets. _'Again...'_ thought Kress as Irukamaru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _'My second loss in as many days...I can't beat these Single Digit fighters.'_

"What're you doing lying on the ground?" Kress looked up to see a smiling Sho, hand extended. "C'mon, get up; I've got a deck to build you!"

"What!?" Kress exclaimed while Irukamaru's jaw dropped. "But, you said I had to bring your life to five or less! Overall, I only inflicted one point!"

"Yeah. And honestly, that was pretty terrible. But you have guts, Kress. And in the past two days you, without any kind of planning, challenged two of the strongest fighters in the school. You might not be good..." Sho gave Kress a good-natured shoulder punch. "But you've got some stones. I can admire that."

Slowly, a smile crept onto Kress' face, and he accepted Sho's hand, pulling himself up. "Thanks, Sho."

"Thank me after I build your deck."

**END**


	5. Old-School (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kress decides to buckle down and train hard for his future Buddyfights. While doing so, he runs into Camille, Sho's roommate, the number 8 fighter! The two strike up a bargain; if Kress wins, Camille will train him for the rest of the year. If not, then...?

A pleasing, joyful humming echoed through the dorm of Sho and Camille. The latter stood in front of the floor length mirror, primping as was the customary morning ritual. With a flourish, Camille attached a ladybug clip to her rainbow-colored hair, frowning at the sight of a split end. "Darn..." Picking up a brush, she ran it through her hair repeatedly, satisfied at the transformation of her hair resuming its natural luster and composure. "Excellent. Gorgeous as ever."

From her hair burst the head of a dragon; four horizontal horns jutted from its face and it spoke in a deceptively clear voice, the lights about its horns and face flickering. "As ever indeed, Camille. A queen like none I've seen."

Camille giggled and did a little twirl, purple skirt swaying on her slender hips. "And my emperor always says what he means." She checked herself one last time, spying a piece of lint on the sleeve of her grey sweater. Flicking it off and adjusting her black stockings, she slipped into her Mary Janes, bouncing over to the door. "Now, I feel like I'm forgetting something...ah, that's right."

Taking in a deep breath, she reared back and shouted "WAKE UP, SHO!"

Her roommate screamed in shock, leaping out of bed and smacking his head against the chest they'd set up as a table in the center of the room. "Ow! Battle Aura, what happened!?"

Camille snickered as Sho got his bearings, shooting a glare at his roommate. "I hate you."

The rainbow-haired girl blew a kiss, winking. "Love you, too~"

-/-/-/-/-

"Irukamaru, I have a plan!"

The little Skull Warrior paused, forkful of pancakes halfway to his mouth. "I'm listening."

Kress pumped a fist into the air, a bold, determined smile on his face. "A way to get out of our current Buddyfight slump. We need to go on an intense, hardcore training session!"

Irukamaru rolled his eyes and took a bite of his breakfast. " _That's_ your big plan? That's what almost all Buddyfighters do, losing streak or not."

The redhead glared down at his partner. "You have a better idea?"

"......Pass the syrup?" Kress sighed and handed Irukamaru the bottle. He slumped forward onto the table, groaning. After his previous battle, he felt dejected. He'd fought so hard and so long to get to where he was now, but it seemed like he'd hit a roadblock. If he couldn't so much as scratch the Single Digits in free battles, how could he hope to take them on in Ranking Battles? It was time to buckle down and train.

Absentmindedly, he pulled out his deck, rubbing his thumb over the cards. Sho had spent all night working on it, turning it into, as he called it, 'the perfect Skull Warrior configuration'. He'd only just handed it to him barely a half-hour ago, and hasn't even looked through the deck. Nervousness? Insecurity? He didn't know. Slowly, he moved to pull out his deck--

"Whoa, Kress, looker at ten 'o clock!" The redhead turned, and his jaw nearly dropped. Stepping through the door of the cafeteria was, in no uncertain terms, a goddess on earth. Rainbow-colored hair that dazzled in the early morning sun filtering through the cafeteria's glass ceiling. An angelic, heart-shaped face that sported a wide, serene smile that made his heart feel completely at ease. A figure as though sculpted from marble. Just by looking at her, Kress felt the troubles of his Buddyfight status float away.

"Whoa..." Kress whispered as the girl seemed to breeze over to the breakfast bar, eyes never leaving her. "Who is that?"

"That...is my roommate." Both Kress and Irukamaru turned, slack-jawed, to see Sho sit down at the table, looking as though he'd been in a fight with several rabid beasts. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises peppered his form, and his clothes, again, were in tatters.

"She's your roommate!?" the two exclaimed.

Sho groaned, rubbing his temples. "Yeah. She's a major pain in the butt. Drives me insane."

"How is she allowed to room with you!?" snapped Irukamaru. "The dorms aren't coed!"

The brunette faced Irukamaru, a quizzical look in his eye. "Coed? What do you..." Then it dawned on him. "Ohh..."

"'Ohh...' what?"

A wide grin broke out on Sho's face, as though he'd just been told the funniest joke in the world. "You don't know. It only makes sense; you didn't know the ranks of Sal and I."

"Wait, she's a ranked fighter?" asked Kress. "Which one?"

"Eight."

"Eight..." cooed Kress, ogling Camille with a soppy, slavish look on his face. "Like a Möbius strip, pulling my heart into an infinite, lovesick loop."

There was a brief moment of silence before Irukamaru spoke. "No more late-night snack cakes for you."

"Aw, scrap, she noticed me." Both redhead and Buddy turned to see a smiling Camille bouncing over to them, a tray of food in her hands.

"Hiiiii, Sho." she purred, shoving him aside lightly with her leg and taking a seat. "Who're your friends?"

Sho rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb at Kress. "This here's Kress Jacobs. And that," he pointed to the size 1. "Is his Buddy, Sea-Splitting Irukamaru, Irukamaru for short."

"Ooooooh..." giggled Camille, batting her eyelashes at Kress. "He's a cute one."

In that moment, Kress knew if he were to die this second, it would be with no regrets. "Th-Thank you."

"Kress Jacobs..." spoke Camille aloud. "Ah, now I remember! You're the upstart that's been fighting with us Single Digits lately, right? Fighting and _losing_ , if I remember right..."

Kress blushed and looked away as Irukamaru spoke up. "We're in a bit of a slump, but it's only temporary! Kress and I are gonna train like mad, and take the next Ranking Battle season by storm!"

"Spirited...I like that. Kress, right?" She winked at the redhead, making his blush deepen. "I think I've taken an interest in you."

_-spritz-_

"Gah!" Camille spurted and glared daggers at Sho, who held a squirt bottle in his hand, making no effort to hide the smirk on his face. "Finger slipped."

"'Finger slipped'." she repeated mockingly, rolling her eyes. "Boys. Anyway, what did you have in mind for this training session?"

"Well...Sho made me a new deck last night, so I figured I'd test it. But I haven't even fought with it yet."

Camille hopped up, eyes shining. "You haven't? I'd love to play against your new deck! Meet me in the arena at lunch, okay, cutie? And don't keep a lady waiting."

_-spritz-_

"Sho! If you spray that one more time, I'm sending you to the moon!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied, pocketing the squirt bottle with a wide, taunting grin.

"Ugh." Camille picked up her tray and turned up her nose. "I'm leaving. You're not worthy of my company. See you 'round, Kressie." She gave a final wink at Kress, a sneer at Sho, and turned on her heel, making her way to a more populated table that instantly greeted her with cheers and open arms. 

"...Sho, I think I'm in love."

Slowly, the brunette turned to face Kress, eyes wider than the windows if his own dorm. "Say what?"

"Scratch that; I _know_ it. I'm in love with your roommate."

And neither Irukamaru nor Kress could fathom why Sho burst into laughter for a solid fifteen minutes.

-/-/-/-/-

"So, wait, he doesn't know!?" laughed Sal as she and Sho walked to their Formation Strategies class, their last class before lunch. The school was abuzz with the chatter of Kress and Camille's impending battle, but the two high-ranked fighters were discussing more pressing matters.

" _How_ can he not know!? I mean, _everyone_ does!" 

Sho shrugged. "He didn't know you were a Single Digit. Or who you were at all, for that matter. Kress probably doesn't keep up with current events at Buddy National."

"This is less of a current event and more of a glowing neon sign." Sal replied, feeling an incoming bout of giggles. This was quickly becoming the best day of her life. "Where is Kress, anyway?"

"He's off doing some new training regimen. Mentioned something about gravity...?"

-/-/-/-/-

"Kress..." grunted Irukamaru as he swayed, his pale face decidedly green. "How exactly does this help with Buddyfight?"

The two were hanging upside-down from the branches of one of the trees in the school's courtyard. Kress was fine, but his Buddy was looking sicker by the minute. Even though he was technically undead, Irukamaru could still feel, and right now, he felt sick.

"Because, buddy!" replied the redhead, not at all daunted by the fact he was upside-down a good eight feet off the ground. "Being upside-down increases blood flow to the brain. That's sure to increase our mental whatever and inspire a winning strategy!"

"That makes...urp...no sense..." Irukamaru groaned and felt his legs weaken; he couldn't last any longer. He released his legs and fell from the tree, landing perfectly on the ground. "I'm done; I was a good four minutes from hurling."

"That's weak!" pouted Kress, folding his arms. "How can we come up with a winning strategy if you don't commit?"

"To what, head rush? All that's gonna give you, Kress, is a migraine."

"Bah! Scoff if you will, but enough time hanging from this tree is the perfect start to some serious train--"

-crack!-

"-- _iiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ "

Irukamaru let out a shriek of panic, about to spring into action before a multicolored disk of light burst before him; from within, Camille popped out like a jack-in-the-box, catching Kress expertly.

"Gotcha." she smirked, setting the boy down. Kress took a few deep breaths, calming himself down after his near brush with death. "Lucky me, I saw you from the windows. You okay?"

"F-fine." stammered the redhead, shaking like a leaf. He was actually rather upset; not only had he nearly split his skull open from a huge fall, he'd looked uncool in front of Camille! "Was that portal thing your Buddy Skill? That's pretty awesome!"

"Don't change the subject. What were you even doing up there?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I thought boys grew out of that whole 'climbing trees' thing by eight or something."

"Not all of them." snorted Irukamaru.

"It was part of training!" defended Kress, scowling. "Increasing blood flow to the head is a scientifically proven method!"

Camille giggled, causing both boys to blush. "How was it I never heard of you two before you started getting your butts kicked by the Single Digits? The both of you are pretty funny." Kress' blush deepened and Irukamaru looked away in embarrassment. 

"Training doesn't come from silly exercises, guys." Camille lectured, putting her hands on her hips. "It comes from dedication, hard work, and best-case, a good training partner."

Kress' eyes widened as a brilliant idea entered his head. A brilliant, flawless idea. "Camille! Would you be my training partner?"

Camille quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the pair up and down. "Me? Why?"

"...'Cuz, um...you really seem to know what you're talking about. And you've got the 8th rank to back you up."

"Flattery, huh?" smirked Camille, winking. "Cute _and_ smart." She tapped her chin, appearing as though she were in deep thought. "How about we make a wager?"

Kress never backed down from a challenge. "Name the terms."

"Skip the arena. We have our Buddyfight, here and now. If you win, I'll be your training partner for the rest of the school year."

"And if I lose?"

"If you lose..." Camille's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk. "Then you owe me a date."

Irukamaru went into a coughing fit just as Kress nearly fainted. "S-Say what!?"

"You heard me. If you lose, then you owe me a date. A nice one." She thrust a hand forward. "Do we have a deal?"

Kress grabbed Camille's hand so quick he nearly jerked it out of her socket. "We have a deal, alright!" Either he'd get a training partner or a date with Camille; whatever the outcome, he'd win!

Irukamaru sighed. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this..."

-/-/-/-/-

Kress and Camille stood on opposite ends of a wide expanse of field just on the outskirts of the school. A perfect setting for a Buddyfight.

"Remember our deal, Kressie." smirked Cammile as she blew him a kiss.

"S-Sure thing." His nervousness was apparent; he still didn't even have a chance to test his new deck. He hefted his Core Deck Case and took a short, cleansing breath. No time like the present.

"Undead fighters, heed my call and rise! Natural Bone Killers, Luminize!" As his case burst into scythe form, he spun it with a flourish and planted it into the ground, his opening hand appearing before him.

Camille held up her own Core Deck Case, a kaleidoscope of colors with a white gem in the center. "Iron wall, leader of all dragons, unite with me, and we shall fight as one! Luminize! Galaxy Lord Devastation!" Her case transformed into a large, floating rhombus in the colors of the rainbow, her own opening hand appearing.

"Time to raise the Flag!"

Irukamaru snapped his fingers, summoning the Katana World Flag beneath him, perching on it. "I fight for Katana World!" shouted Kress.

Camille slammed her Flag into the ground; Kress recognizing the cracked features, yellow coat and black dragon head as the sign of Ancient World. "I fight for Ancient World! I believe ladies have the first move." she smiled, plucking a card from her hand.

-/-/-/-/-

Sho struggled to stay awake through his class, eyes drooping every now and again. Though he understood the importance of the technical aspect of Buddyfight, he much more preferred the practical side. By chance he looked out the window, just in time to see Kress and Camille begin their Buddyfight.

 _'Yeesh.'_ he thought, shaking his head. _'He's stubborn, I'll give him that much. Though, the way I rebuilt his deck, he might succeed on this one...'_

-/-/-/-/-

"Charge and Draw! I cast Divine Dragon Creation!" Camille's life dropped to 8 just as two cards floated from the top of her deck into her hand. "Next, I cast Dragon Emperor Legend!" Her life increased to 9, and another card flew into her hand as her gauge went to 4.

"Next, I call to the Center, Destruction Dragon Emperor Gatastor!"

With a growl that cut across the battlefield, a fierce purple-scaled dragon appeared, glowing in what seemed like red-orange armor and claws. **[Destruction Dragon Emperor Gatastor, Size 3: 6000 Power/3 Critical/7000 Defense]**

"Next," Camille continued. "I use the skill of Flame Dragon Emperor Magmanova! Discarding him from my hand while I have a size 3 on the field lets me deal you one damage point!"

From Camille's hand burst a bullet of flame, striking Kress dead center. **[Life Reduction: 10-- >9]**

"Strike, Gatastor!"

Shrieking like a banshee, Gatastor flew across the field, swiping a claw across Kress' chest, the boy's 9 life quickly reduced to 6.

**[End of move.]**

 

Camille

Life: 9  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Destruction Dragon Emperor Gatastor  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 4

Kress Jacobs

Life: 6  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

"Draw, then Charge and Draw!" shouted Kress.

 _'...I barely recognize these card!'_ the redhead thought, breaking out into a sweat. _'What happened to my Elite Sword? And my monster count's down by almost half! Sho, you're killing me!'_

-/-/-/-/-

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit." piped up Sal, handing Sho a tissue.

-/-/-/-/-

"Kress, we gotta make a move!" chided Irukamaru from his perch on the Flag.

"You're right...hey, I think I have an idea! Call!" Kress held up three cards. "I pay one Gauge to call Evil in Heart Yamigitsune to the Center, Blood Knife Kimensai to the Right, and Aftermath Gagaku to the Left!"

In bursts of purple shadow appeared Kress' almost signature monsters, joined by an unfamiliar one; a mighty crocodile as though carved from rock, holding a staff of bone with the end styled as a crocodile's mouth. With a roar, he stared down Gatastor, making a slashing motion across his neck. **[Aftermath Gagaku, Size 1: 7000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense]**

"Next, I'll play Return to Underworld!"

Beside him appeared a glowing purple sphere, shining ominously. Camille cocked an eyebrow at the sight, impressed. _'He's not half bad. But him playing that just made my day easier...'_

"Gagaku, attack Gatastor!"

"With pleasure!" hissed Gagaku, leaping forward and holding his staff high, preparing to swing it down on the dragon's head.

"You should chill out! Freeze Shot, activate!"

Camille's life flickered to 8 as a massive hexagon of ice appeared before Gatastor, stopping Gagaku in his tracks. With a snarl, he retreated. "Cute try." teased Camille.

"I'm not done yet! Kimensai attacks Gatastor! And I cast! Demon Way Shienrekka!"

Kimensai's normally chilling wail became loud and haunting, so much that frost appeared on the leaves of a nearby tree. But it also drew a great deal of attention...

-/-/-/-/-

"Geez, did it get cold all of a sudden?" asked one of the students.

"Yeah, it came from outside!" The students, in blatant disregard for the lesson, abandoned their seats to look outside, Sho and Sal sharing a look.

"Hey," the first student explained. "Isn't that..."

"The Skull Warrior kid! K-something!"

"His name's Kress." The students looked up to see Sal looking out of the window along with them, looking down at the sight.

"He's challenging Camille?" scoffed a student. "He's crazy! That kid doesn't know when to quit!"

"Yeah, he's lost every fight against a Single Digit!"

"The young ones never learn."

"What an idiot!"

**wham!**

The whole class turned around to see Sho, eyes flashing dangerously as he glowered, removing his hand from the now-dented wall he'd just punched.

"That 'idiot' is my apprentice, and my friend." he spoke evenly, making several students quake in fear. "And so what if he's lost a few matches against the highest-ranked fighters here? Admire his determination, if not his skill."

Sho stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking to a free spot at the window. "Kress is stronger than any of you realize. And each defeat will only make him stronger. You all just wait and see."

From her spot, Sal smiled, turning back to watch the fight.

-/-/-/-/-

"Sword of Devilish Delight!" called out the Skull Warrior, cleaving Gatastor in two, leaping through the fading motes to slash at Camille. **[Life Reduction: 8-- >6]**

"And if I recall, Gatastor has Lifelink!" 

Camille smiled as the 6 above her head dropped to 5. "Right."

"Yamigitsune, To Darkness!"

The masked demon nodded, blowing a cloud of purple smoke at Kimensai, dissolving him into motes as Kress drew a card. "Now, attack Camille!"

Nodding, Yamigitsune drew his short sword, vanishing me reappearing before Camille, delivering a quick slash across her midsection before returning to position. **[Life Reduction: 5-- >3]** Gagaku disappeared in a cloud of blue-green smoke, letting out a throaty chuckle.

Kress Jacobs

Life: 6  
Hand: 3  
Left: Empty  
Center: Evil in Heart Yamigitsune  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Camille

Life: 3  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 4

-/-/-/-/-

"U-Unbelievable! He's actually winning!" cried the teacher, who had joined his students in watching the battle.

"Was he always that good?" asked a student.

"Well, he's Sho's apprentice now. I guess he'd have to be..."

"But Camille's almost got her win condition set up...once she brings _that_ out, it's over for him..."

-/-/-/-/-

"I'll draw, then Charge and Draw. Gatastor, I need to rely on you once again!" A burst of light and the colossal dragon appeared once more, brandishing its claws. "I'll pay one gauge and discard Storm Dragon Emperor Thundertornado, and destroy your Return to Underworld!"

"Wh-What!?" Kress and Iruka exclaimed in unison. Camille held out a hand, a mighty blast of wind forming around Return to Underworld before crushing it into dust.

A gleam shined in Camille's eye as she thrust a finger to the sky. "All the pieces are in place! I'll Buddy Call, to the Center! A god of color and wonder, avatar of the galaxy itself!"

-/-/-/-/-

"Already? She must've charged Vragos to use for the Call Cost!" 

"She's doing it...it's all over for him."

"Yeah. Not counting the rest of the Single Digits, there's like, two people who can fight her Buddy on equal ground..."

Sho and Sal watched the fight unfold, their hearts turning to ice as the sky became a vortex of colors...

-/-/-/-/-

"Fight with me, my friend!" Four beams of light flew upwards into the vortex; brown, blue, red, and gold. "Space Dragon Emperor Galiazond!"

_HRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Kress, Irukamaru, the whole class, save for Sho and Sal, covered their ears as an enormous being descended from the multicolored vortex. Its body and legs were of strongest stone and fieriest magma, and a raging storm of thunder swirled on its back. Up the back of its long neck were ice crystals that seemed to freeze the air itself. Its head was most impressive of all, with four horizontal horns, and a stalwart face that demanded respect and submission. Four wings in the colors of the rainbow flapped as this invincible being descended, letting out another ear-splitting roar.

**[Space Emperor Galizaond, Size 3]**

**[7000 Power]**

**[3 Critical]**

**[6000 Defense]**

**[Double Attack]**

**[Soulguard]**

**[Lifelink 8]**


	6. Old-School (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the appearance of Camille's Buddy monster! With deadly stats and an impressive soul count of four, how can Kress hope to break through?

"Oh, man..." whispered Kress as Irukamaru shivered. Galizaond was huge, almost as tall as the school, and glared down at them as though they were ants.

"Galizaond! Attack Yamigitsune!"

The dragon's horns flickered for a brief moment before a rain of energy beams blasted the Skull Warrior into motes. 

"Cast! Demon Way Geppakugiri!"

Like an echo, Yamigitsune appeared, rushing forward and slashing Galiazond into motes. But just as it vanished, it reappeared, snarling angrily. 

"Attack him again!" ordered Camille.

Kress braced himself, grunting as he was assaulted by beams. **[Life Reduction: 6-- >3]**

Camille

Life: 3  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Space Dragon Emperor Galiazond  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 1

 

Kress Jacobs

Life: 3  
Hand: 2  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

-/-/-/-/-

"He takes another hit and game over." noted Sal. "I dunno how he's gonna make it past three soul.

Sho merely chuckled as Kress charged and drew. "Oh, I think he'll find a way."

-/-/-/-/-

"I'll call! Tempest Garo-oh to the right! And Buddy Call Sea-splitting Irukamaru to the Center!"

Irukamaru cackled and leapt from the flag, drawing his sword as the skeletal, scythe-wielding demon appeared, she hollows flashing yellow. **[Tempest Garo-oh, Size 2: 3000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense]**

"I pay one gauge to activate Garo-oh's ability: Garo Slash!" A card from Kress' gauge flew over to Garo-oh, the demon shrieking as golden power enveloped. "For the rest of this turn, Garo-oh gains +3000 Power and Double Attack! Now, cut that dragon down to size!"

With a sound like clattering bones, Garo-oh surged forward, slashing his scythe clean through Galizaond, slashing again as he reappeared from the Soulguard. "Three down, one to go." breathed Kress. Irukamaru couldn't so much as dent the mighty dragon, so he passed the turn to Camille, Garo-oh disappearing in a cloud of golden smoke.

Kress Jacobs

Life: 4  
Hand: 1  
Left: Empty  
Center: Sea-splitting Irukamaru  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Camille

Life: 2  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Space Dragon Emperor Galiazond  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 1

 **[Your move.]** spoke Camille's Core Gadget. 

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" She pointed a finger at Irukamaru. "Take down that upstart demon, Buddy!"

Galiazond nodded before blasting Irukamaru apart with its beams. Just before he faded, he turned back and flashed Kress a thumbs-up and a grin.

"Then hit Kress again!"

Kress howled in pain as he was struck by Galiazond's attack. **[Life Reduction: 4-- >1]**

**[End of move.]**

Camille

Life: 2  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Space Dragon Emperor Galiazond  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Kress Jacobs

Life: 1  
Hand: 1  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

"Draw, then Charge and Draw." He was in a bad spot. At one life point and no monsters, he couldn't hope to remove Galiazond's last soul and defeat the monster itself. He needed a miracle...

Kress looked at the card he just drew and the card he'd been saving, eyes widening. _'No way...Sho, you're a genius!'_

-/-/-/-/-

"Why's he smiling?" asked Sal, munching on a small baggie of pop rocks.

Sho grinned. "I think he just drew the one card that can help him out of this jam."

-/-/-/-/-

"I'll pay three gauge and use a fallen Skull Warrior as fuel! Call to the Center! Reappear in this world of flesh and tear asunder my enemies! Sky Rush Garyu-oh!"

A mask of bone appeared in the center of Kress' field, floating ominously. Four eyes of blood red snapped open as a horrifying wail emanated across the field. White hair sprouted from the mask as a stalwart body formed into existence from a mass of purple shadows. Bone armor soon appeared over this demonic warrior, who held his hand up, a massive sword appearing. With another fierce howl, he brandished his sword, preparing for battle. **[Sky Rush Garyu-oh, Size 3: 8000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense/Skill: Penetrate, Soulguard]**

"Calling a Size 3 of your own, huh?" smirked Camille. "Let's see how well he fares against my Galiazond."

"Gladly! Garyu-oh, attack that dragon!" 

"Yessssssss, Masssssster!" hissed the demon warrior, rushing forward with his blade drawn.

"I'll pay another life point! Freeze Shot!"

Garyu-oh's attack rebounded against the sheet of ice that appeared, forcing him to withdraw.

**[End of move.]**

Kress

Life: 1  
Hand: 1  
Left: Empty  
Center: Sky Rush Garyu-oh  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 0

Camille

Life: 1  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Space Dragon Emperor Galiazond  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Galiazond, exorcise that demon!"

Roaring, Galiazond raised a claw, bringing it down towards Garyu-oh. From their viewing points, the class pressed themselves against the window with bated breath...

"Cast!"

Camille's self-assured look faltered as Kress held a card high.

"Demon Way Shienrekka!"

Garyu-oh became cloaked in the same purple mist that had enveloped Kimensai, repelling Galiazond's claw. Then, shrieking, he leapt up, slashing Camille's Buddy in two, only for it to reappear once more, growling angrily.

"You're out of soul, Camille!" shouted Kress, making her grit her teeth.

"I still have a second attack! Annihilate him, Galiazond!"

The mighty dragon reared back, and, with all his fury, released a burst of attacks; blazing fire, frigid ice, crackling thunder, and volleys of stone. However, rather than fight back, Garyu-oh took the attack head-on, disappearing in a flash.

"Looks like it's the end for you next turn!" smirked Camille as Galiazond rested.

"Have you forgotten?" Camille quirked a brow in confusion. "You're not the only one with a Soulguard monster!"

Green motes appeared on the battlefield, reassuming the shape of Garyu-oh, who folded his arms, face stoic.

Camille's eyes widened to impossible size as she took in the sight of the Skull Warrior's return. _'How could I have forgotten?'_ she thought, feeling her palms sweat. _'One of the few high-level Skull Warriors that not only doesn't die at the end of a turn, it can survive death...he's strong...more and more I'm liking this boy!'_

**[End of move.]**

Camille

Life: 1  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Space Dragon Emperor Galiazond  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

Kress Jacobs

Life: 1  
Hand: 0  
Left: Empty  
Center: Sky Rush Garyu-oh  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 0

**[Your move.]**

"Draw." Kress smiled, a smile gave Camille a great deal of unease. What was he planning?

"I'll skip the Charge and Draw!"

-/-/-/-/-

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the class.

"He's crazy! No one skips a Charge and Draw!"

"He's got one card in his hand and zero gauge! What can he hope to do?"

Sho merely grinned. _'Looks like Kress just got his first victory against a Single Digit.'_ "Hey, Sal? Pass me some of those pop rocks."

-/-/-/-/-

"Garyu-oh, attack Galiazond! Finish it once and for all!"

With sword appearing in hand, the Skull Warrior leapt, prepared to deliver the finishing blow--

" _I'll_ cast this time! Dragon Outlaw!"

 _GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!/_ Galiazond's roar echoed across the field as it became cloaked in a shining gold aura. "With this, Galiazond gains +3000 Power and Defense, and gains Counterattack!"

Galiazond spread out its wings, a beam of light bursting from each one that vaporized Garyu-oh instantly. "That's all for you!"

"That's true." shrugged Kress. "I'm all out of monsters. But guess what?"

The final card in Kress' hand shone, and Camille had all but a heart attack at the name.

"So're you. Demon Way. Geppakugiri."

Appearing once again, though in a wispy, smoky form, was Garyu-oh. Smirking in true demon fashion, he raised his sword, rushing forward and delivering a fatal cut across Galiazond's midsection.

At first, nothing happened, and their unnoticed audience felt the air ripple. Then, it hit. Tens, hundreds, thousands of cuts appeared along Garyu-oh's body, making the dragon roar in pain. A final cut appeared straight down Galiazond's middle, cleaving him in two. Garyu-oh, his work done, nodded sagely at Kress before disappearing.

Camille was at a loss for words, even as the Lifelink removed her remaining life points. She'd lost. So close to victory only to have it snatched away.

**[Game Over. Winner: Kress Jacobs]**

A beat, then the class erupted into deafening cheers and applause.

"I don't believe it! He beat a Single Digit!"

"Not just any Single Digit, he beat Camille!"

"Guess he's not just some cocky brat after all."

As the class chattered on about Kress' incredible victory, Sal have Sho a pat on the back. "Looks like your deckbuilding skills are still the best."

"It's not just the deck." Sho grinned. "Kress knew what he was doing out there. He played a deck with cards and tactics almost completely opposite to his regular playstyle, and won against one of the strongest fighters in the school. He's good."

-/-/-/-/-

Camille walked over to Kress and held out a hand. "A promise is a promise." she smiled. "I'm your training partner for the rest of the year."

"Yes!" shouted Kress, jumping in the air and pumping a fist. 

"Too bad. I was looking forward to a nice night out." 

Kress was never very well-known for being brave or outgoing. However, whether it was from the high of his victory or another factor rallying him to action, he couldn't tell.

He leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Camille's lips.

Up in the classroom, jaws dropped, faces turned scarlet, and Sho and Sal were laughing their butts off.

-/-/-/-/-

"Did you hear? Kress won against a Single Digit!"

"The Skull Warrior kid? No way! Who!?"

"Camille."

"You're kidding!"

"Turns out Sho built his new deck."

"And he won with it? Amazing..."

It was close to dinner time and the school was abuzz with chatter over Kress' victory against Camille. Kress himself was strolling through the school, a wide smile on his face, Irukamaru perched on his head in miniature form.

"Someone's happy." smirked the demon.

"Of course I am! I won against one of the top ranked fighters."

"And made out with her."

Kress blushed, shaking his head. "I didn't _make out_ with her...it was just a little kiss."

"So, what, are you two dating now?"

"I...don't think so? Not yet, anyway."

Irukamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "You humans always make things so overly-complicated. Just make out with her and become an item or whatever you call it, already!"

"I'm getting relationship advice from a demon?" snickered Kress, yelping when Irukamaru bonked his head.

-/-/-/-/-

Deep beneath the Buddy National, down where not even the light reached, was a secret room in the school. Inside, there was a girl with jet black hair, dark skin, and wearing a purple sarong with gold accents. She sat in a plush armchair, cheek propped up on her fist. She swung her leg, flipping through her tablet, pausing at something that caught her eye.

It was a video, taken from a phone judging from the quality. It showed the echo of Sky Rush Garyu-oh slicing through Space Emperor Dragon Galiazond, winning the game for Kress.

"Interesting."

The door flew open, the brunette barely reacting to the sound. In stepped a boy with reddish-gold hair and a sullen face. He took the other vacant chair, casting the girl a sideways glance.

"Have you heard? Some Skull Warrior upstart took down Camille."

"I've heard." She held up her tablet and showed the boy the video clip. 

"What're you thinking, Vajra?"

The girl called Vajra rubbed her chin, exiting out of the video. "He's of no concern, Austin. Topdecking Geppakugiri was nothing more than a stroke of luck."

"Maybe. But he's pretty strong. And that deck doesn't match how he normally plays." Austin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of gum, offering a piece to Vajra. She shook her head, and Austin plucked one out for himself, popping it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"This Kress Jacobs is of no concern. He won't affect our plans in any way. Isn't that right, Fahne?"

Crackles of thunder appeared in the room before wholly illuminating it; appearing as if from nowhere was a dragon the incarnation of lightning itself, covered head to toe in spiky gold and silver armor. He set down his spear, the red cloth looking disturbingly as though it were dyed with blood. 

"Indeed, Miss Vajra." Kommandeur Fahne snorted dismissively at the sight of Kress dealing the finishing blow against Camille. "Luck is a poor excuse for skill on the battlefield. And that is all this boy has."

"My thoughts exactly." nodded Vajra. "However..."

Fahne raised an eyebrow. "Something troubles you?"

"The first rule of battle is to know thy enemy. Austin."

Perking up at the sound of his name, he faced the brunette.

"Keep an eye on this Kress. He may prove...useful in the future."

"Yes, ma'am."

Vajra nodded, taking one last glance at the battle. Her amber eyes took in the sight of Kress' victory, glowing in the darkness.

-/-/-/-/-

"To Kress!" called out Sho, grabbing the attention of the cafeteria. At the table sat Ana, Sal, and Camille, along with Irukamaru and Astaroth. "His first victory against a Single Digit, and with a brand-new deck!"

The cafeteria burst into cheers and applause, a few students coming up to give their congratulations. The redhead gave his thanks back, subtly sidling up closer to Camille when no one was paying attention.

"I gotta say," laughed Sho, taking his seat again. "I was kinda worried there for a while, but you pulled through. Kudos, Kress!"

"Maybe I should retool my own deck." smiled Camille. "I rely on Galiazond too much."

"Nothing wrong with putting trust in your Buddy, right, Astaroth?" smiled Sal, nudging the duke. 

"Especially with four soul." agreed the demon, earning a laugh from the table.

"Also, Sho, thanks for rebuilding my deck. I don't think I could've won without your help."

"Please, I just built the deck; you're the one who won with it."

With congratulations out of the way, the group eagerly began dinner. However, it wasn't long before the inevitable question popped up.

"So, Kress." smirked Ana. "Heard about your after-battle kiss. Does that mean you and Camille are together now?"

"Finally, a real question!" Irukamaru said as the table burst into laughter, Kress' face turning red.

"You all be nicer to Kressie now." huffed Camille, pulling the redhead into a hug. "I admire his boldness. And he was such a gentleman; he didn't even use tongue."

 _'Oh, kill me now.'_ groaned Kress mentally as the laughter increased in volume. 

"I'll say this, though, the two of you are a cute couple. You're pretty open-minded, Kress."

Kress gave Ana a confused look. "'Open-minded?'"

"Yeah," nodded Camille, taking a sip of her soda. "'Cuz of the trans thing."

Kress' eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks, the boy slowly turning to meet Camille's smiling face. "What...?"

"Hm? I could've sworn I mentioned. I'm trans."

A hush befell the group, save for the sound of Sho passing Sal a 20$ bill beneath the table.

"If that isn't a Kodak moment." chuckled Astaroth, breaking the silence.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kress spoke. "Now I get why you and Sho are roomies."

Camille shrugged, finishing her drink. "To be honest, I'm not sure how you didn't know. Everyone knows."

"I live under a rock, apparently." laughed Kress nervously.

"You're not put off, are you?" pouted Camille, still looking stunningly adorable to Kress despite her revelation. "'Cuz I still think you're cute."

Before the redhead could answer, Irukamaru raised a hand, tilting his head. "Sorry, but...what's 'trans'?"

**END**


	7. A Perfect World (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of the sexes erupts when the Boy's Buddyfight Club and the Girl's Buddyfight club vie for the same space! With one club having been disbanded, their club room is now up for grabs! But both groups want it and neither is willing to back down! Only a Buddyfight can settle this dispute. Who will win; girls or boys?

Buddy National, by most accounts, was still a fairly standard school. And like other schools, it had numerous clubs. There was a journalism club, an art club, a cooking club, even an AV club. But naturally, the crown jewels were the Buddyfight clubs.

They were split into two factions; Girl's and Boy's. The two were as opposite as opposites could be, down to the highest-ranking members. Leading the Girl's Buddyfight Club was the studious Ana LeGrange, her second-in-command being Katerina Questlin. At thirteen years old, she had blue eyes hidden behind a pair of large, coke bottle glasses, short brown hair, and pasty skin.

Most would be quick to label her an otaku, and they'd be right. She loved anime and manga, and was a talented artist (the art club had tried to recruit her numerous times). She was also painfully shy, and rarely spoke first. But she was kind and generous, as well as an excellent listener, which made her perfect to run the club alongside Ana.

The Girl's Club room, while small, was always kept neat and tidy, and the members had done their best to fill it with all the necessary amenities. A small stage and podium for the president to make her speeches, a bookcase stocked with issues of Buddyfight Weekly, a small computer, and a mini-fridge filled with drinks of every sort. Thanks to the room's size, the most they could fit in after all the other things was a coffee table and cushions; chairs were a no go.

The door to the club room opened, all the members stopping their chatter as Ana entered. Waving and saying a quick "Hello.", she stepped up to the stage, gripping the gavel set there.

_-bang bang bang-_

"Hear ye, hear ye!" she stated. "I call this official meeting of the Girl's Buddyfight Club to order!"

The group clapped politely as Ana bowed, setting the gavel down on the podium.

-/-/-/-/-

The Boy's Buddyfight Club was, and you'd expect, rowdier than the girl's, and the decor matched; folding chairs and a single rectangular table took up most of the space, and it was heavily worn and scratched from years of use (and stray shots from Armorknight Cerberus). Sho Braun was the president, and his vice was Lucas Feldspar, a Dragon World user with a penchant for speedy attacks and rushing maneuvers. 

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOW!!_ Though Cerberus was in his miniature form, his howl was still loud, and signified the start of another meeting of the Boy's Buddyfight Club. Sho stood next to him, patting the Armorknight on the head as he took the podium. "Alright, guys! Let's start this meeting of the Boy's Buddyfight Club!"

"YEAH!!"

-/-/-/-/-

"As you know," Ana explained, pacing back and forth, or as much as she could in the tiny room. "The school's Stamp Collecting Club has been officially shut down due to lack of funding."

-/-/-/-/-

"The Stamp Collecting Club got the boot, which means their room is up for grabs!"

The boys whooped and have each other high fives, only for Cerberus to fire a small round for silence. 

"Simmer, guys," Sho said. "I'm not done."

-/-/-/-/-

"The Stamp Collecting Club's room is easily three times the size of this place. So far, the only Buddy who can even be in this room is Kat's Gummy Slime!"

Ana gestured to the bespectacled girl, who waved shyly, the little gummy blob on her head bouncing happily and crying out "Gummy!"

-/-/-/-/-

"Let's be honest; if Cerberus were normal size, we'd have to spend all our funding on repairs for this place. Everyone, we need a bigger room." At that, the three-headed hound snickered. "And the Stamp Collecting Club room is the one to get."

-/-/-/-/-

"So, I've taken it upon myself to petition principal Oiba for the rights to use the room."

-/-/-/-/-

"That's why I talked to the principal to see if we could use the room."

-/-/-/-/-

"Unfortunately..."

-/-/-/-/-

"There's no doubt in my mind..."

-/-/-/-/-

"That those bratty boys..."

-/-/-/-/-

"That those shrieking girls..."

-/-/-/-/-

_"Thought of the exact same thing!"_

The intercom suddenly crackled to life, every student in the school pausing to see what the commotion was. _"Will Mister Sho and Miss Ana please report to the principal's office?"_

-/-/-/-/-

Sho hopped off the little stage, turning to Cerberus before he left. "Watch these guys, buddy. I'll be right back."

Once he departed, the remaining members turned to look at the miniature Cerberus in fear. The Armorknight chuckled darkly and brandished every weapon at his disposal.

"Anyone up for some target practice?"

-/-/-/-/-

"Katerina, you're in charge until I get back."

The brown-haired girl nodded, taking Ana's place at the podium as she left. She looked around shyly, pushing her fingers together as Gummy Slime bounced on her hair.

"Does...anyone here like KPOP?"

The room burst into agreements, and a wide smile broke out on Kat's face as she reached into her messenger bag for her music player.

-/-/-/-/-

" _Viva namida kobore ochite yukeba ii jan muda ja nai..._ " Sho sung quietly to himself as he walked the path to the principal's office, waving and giving greetings to students he passed by. His stride faltered, however, when he saw Ana round the corner, and she too paused when she took sight of him.

A beat, and the two broke into a fierce run. The sound barrier was but a hindrance to them (as were the students they shoved aside), and in seconds, they reached the principal's office. 

"Beat ya!" laughed Sho as he gripped the door handle.

"In your dreams, wolf boy!" retorted Ana, slapping Sho's hand away. "I got here light years before you!"

Before Sho could snap back, the door opened, sending them both tumbling in to the darkness of the principle's office. Before them sat a hooded figure behind a gothic-looking desk of oak and mahogany. Slowly, maliciously, they folded their hands on the desk, projecting an air of order and terror.

Maniacal laughter echoed through the room from this figure, sending chills down their spines.

"Welcome, Sho and Ana. So glad the two of you came by to visit."

"...You called us in." Ana said flatly.

"Silence!" Both students shut up immediately. "I called you both here to address a matter of grave impor--"

The lights suddenly clicked on, making the students wince and the figure hiss and pull back its hood. "Ow!" Illuminated was the...eccentric principle of the Buddy National, October Oiba. Olive skin, almost translucent, and long black hair. She wrote herself off as a goth, but that was in style and style alone. Personality-wise, she tried too hard to be dramatic and often only came off as kooky or funny, sometimes both. But she was an effective principle, and loved by both students and staff.

"October, I don't know how you can work in this darkness." From behind them stepped a monster that Ana recognized from the days back when Sal experimented with Wizards for tech-ins. 

"Magical Secretary Genjuro Saki!"

The Wizard bowed. "Nice to see you again after so long." he smiled. Spying Sho, he wrinkled his nose. "And I see you brought the... _ruffian_ with you."

"Saki, great to see you." Sho smiled, dripping fake enthusiasm. "I'm amazed you're here; what happened, were you down a whole bottle of shampoo today?"

Saki grit his teeth, preparing to deliver a retort when the principle slapped the desk, calling them to attention. "First off, Saki, seriously, I was trying to be all dark and spooky and you come along and ruin it."

"You'll hurt your eyes if you keep doing that, you know."

"Ugh, you're such a _nag_." groaned Oiba, draping herself across her desk.

"October, didn't you call these children...well, child and scoundrel in for something important?" Saki ignored Sho sticking his tongue out at the 'scoundrel' comment.

"...Right! I was just getting to that!" Saki sighed, mouthing 'Sure you were.' "Have a seat, kids."

The pair took seats in the large armchairs nearby, waiting for the principal to continue.

"It's come to my attention that the two of you want the room used by the old Stamp Collecting Club."

"Yeah, and to be honest, principal, we really need it!" exclaimed Sho, leaping to his feet.

Ana scoffed, earning a glare from the Danger World user. "Please, what for? So you and your merry band of brats can turn it into another shooting gallery?"

"That was _one time_ , and no one was injured!"

"Your Buddy hospitalized three students."

"...Badly! Besides, why do you need it? Wanna convert it into a tea room?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh, come _on!_ "

Ana turned to face October, ignoring Sho. "Principal, please, I petitioned you over a month ago about reserving the room for us if the Stamp Collecting Club ever disbanded."

"But the Boy's Buddyfight Club has been here longer, and we raised more than enough money for the school!" contested Sho.

"What, from that debacle last year?"

"'Sho and Cerberus' Buddyfight Deathmatch Extravaganza' was a school-wide sensation!"

"You put two students from Sengoku into a coma!"

"Only two!"

"Both of you, quiet!!"

Ana and Sho became silent at the sound of the principal's ire. She rubbed her temples in annoyance and took a deep breath.

"For starters, the two of you make several good points. Sho, your club _has_ put in the hours and earned the money. Even if some of those methods were...dubious. And the Girl's Buddyfight Club _did_ come to me first about the room."

"It seems there's only one way to settle this..." Sho and Ana gulped. They did _not_ like that look in the principal's eye.

-/-/-/-/-

"A 3-Man Team Buddyfight!?"

Sho nodded as he addressed his club. "Yep. To win the new room, we've gotta Buddyfight the girls, three-on-three."

It was the ultimatum handed down from the principal herself; the two warring clubs were to each form a three-man team, and the team that had the most wins at the end would gain permanent ownership of the Stamp Collecting Club's old room.

"The two conditions were that Ana and I have to participate, and we can only form teams with club members. Which means I'll need two of you to join me in taking those girls to school."

Sho was met with bemused looks.

"You know what I mean. Any takers?"

A few hands went up, but Sho noticed the fear in some of their eyes. He probably shouldn't have mentioned Ana would be fighting. She was 'tough' with a capital everything, and a bonafide genius.

"You, there!" Sho pointed to a timid-looking member in the back, a scrawny black-haired boy with square glasses, and dressed in a plain, unassuming pair of blue shorts and a brown shirt. "You wanna fight for Team Sho, do ya?"

"Y-Yeah!" he squeaked, nodding furiously.

"I like that determination! Let's see...you're Julio Gomez, right? Rank 224?"

He nodded again. 

"Alright, then! Welcome to Team Sho!"

"Th-thank you, president!" he exclaimed, his brown face alight with joy.

"Anyone else?" He was met with silence.

Sho scanned the crowd, looking for his potential third member. His eyes settled on his vice-president. "Lucas. Let's fight for the honor of the Boy's Buddyfight Club!"

"Gladly!"

-/-/-/-/-

"C'mon, Kat, I need you!" pleaded Sal, literally on bended knee, gripping the girl's hand. This display made Kat blush and try to pull her hand away, but she was held by Ana's surprisingly strong grip.

"B-But Ana, I don't think I'd be of any use to you. I'm only ranked 225 in the school."

"So!? Look at Kress. He's ranked lower than you are, and he beat Camille the other day!"

"That's true..."

"Kat, this isn't just for the right to use a bigger, fancier room. This is for our pride as women! Our pride is on the line! Fight for us, Kat! Fight _with_ us!"

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Kat. "Just please, let me go; you're crushing my hand!"

Blushing, Ana released Kat, muttering a quick "Sorry." With that done, she needed one more member...

She spied a tall, dark-haired girl, standing in the corner and staring out the window. Ana recognized her as Carmen Liu, a girl described as...'intense' by much of the student body. With her rough-and-tumble tomboy demeanor, scarily stern attitude, and penchant for long skirts, she certainly fit the bill as a 'bancho'.

"Carmen!"

The brunette whipped her head towards Ana, her long ponytail cracking like a whip as her hawkish gaze sent chills down Ana's spine. "What."

"Uh...how'd you like to join our team?"

Silence reigned in the club room for a full two minutes. Finally, Carmen shrugged, returning to gaze out the window. "Sure, whatever."

Ana let out a sigh of relief, then turned to begin resuscitating Kat.

-/-/-/-/-

"Alright, guys." commanded Sho, clapping his teammates on the back. "The fight for the club room starts tomorrow. Get some rest, all of you. Check over your decks, ready your fight strategies, and remember the club motto."

"Fight 'til the end, and keep fighting!!"

"Dismissed!"

-/-/-/-/-

"Get a good night's sleep, girls." Ana advised. "Tomorrow, we put our hearts and souls on the line. We'll get that club room, and show those boys the meaning of girl power! Remember the motto!"

"We have a motto?" asked Kat.

Ana paused. "...Don't we?"

The other members shrugged. 

"How about...'smile bright, and fight with all your might?'" put in Carmen, making Ana's eyes go wide.

There was a murmuring of agreement, making the club president smile.

"Alright, everyone. We fight tomorrow! Those boys won't know what hit 'em! Smile bright, and fight with all your might! Dismissed!"

-/-/-/-/-

Sho hopped into bed, letting out a contented sigh. Beside him, Cerberus was curled up in mini form, three heads snoring softly. 

"Hard day at the office?" smirked Camille from her bed, setting down her knitting needles and whatever she was crafting.

"Cute. I'll have you know I was setting up the Boy's Buddyfight Club for a battle of the ages tomorrow."

"Oh, the whole club room thing?"

Sho's head snapped up. "You know about that?" 

Camille scoffed, as though she had been dealt great insult. "Sho, I'm me; I know everything." A pause. "And I'm an incorrigible gossip."

"That makes sense." Sho eyed Cammile. "What on earth are you making?"

She smiled and held up it so Sho could get a good look. It was a scarf, one that had the same style and color scheme as Irukamaru's. "Like it? I'm making it for Kress."

"...You're making him a scarf."

"Yes."

"...That's adorable, dude."

Camille giggled, returning to her knitting. "Yeah, I know."

-/-/-/-/-

Ana curled up into bed, thoughts swimming with different battle plans for her fight. That club room was theirs, and nothing was going to stop her or her team.

After all, the world was on her side.

**END**


	8. A Perfect World (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the mini-tournament for control of the vacant club room! First up is Lucas vs. Carmen! Who will come out on top in this battle, and take the first step to a cushy club room?

It was a beautiful day. The early morning sun shone its rays down on the outdoor battlefield, the skies were clear, and the whole school was in attendance to bear witness this battle of the ages.

On one side stood Ana and her team of Carmen and Kat. Carmen stood firm, arms folded, with a glare that could cut stone. Kat was the polar opposite, shaking like a leaf, not used to being put on the spot.

On the other side stood Sho, flanked by Julio and Lucas. The blonde shot their opponents a cocky grin, but backed off when he saw Carmen's glare.

Up in the commentator's booth sat a grumpy-looking Genjuro Saki, who had been forced by principal Oiba to do color commentary, extremely against his will. With a bored sigh, he tested the microphone before speaking. He might as well get into a happier mindset, for the students.

"Good morning, one and all!" he greeted over the din of the crowd. "Today promises to be a fight for the history books! Two teams, putting their pride on the line, and the winners will walk away with bragging rights and a new club room! First up, we have the reserved but resourceful Katerina Questlin!"

The bespectacled girl waved a little, the Gummy Slime on her head bouncing eagerly. 

"Second is the fierce, fighting, femme fatale, Carmen Liu!" Said girl merely scoffed, turning her head.

"Finally, the leader, the brainiest Buddyfighter in the school! Ana LeGrange!" The crowd erupted into a cheer as Ana smiled and waved. "Together, these lovely ladies form Team Sister Act!"

"I do not agree with that name." grumbled Carmen, making Ana laugh nervously.

"And...on the opposite side..."

A flash of light and Armorknight Cerberus appeared, howling loudly and sending the crowd into a fever pitch.

"We have Lucas Feldspar, dragon aficionado!"

"That's right!" laughed the blonde, pumping his fist into the air.

"Next is Julio Gomez, whose game and middle name is 'efficiency'!" The youth waved a little, adjusting his glasses.

"And finally..." Saki made no effort to hide the contempt in his voice. "The rambunctious member of the team, and a great source of personal annoyance, Sho Braun." The crowed whooped and cheered, Sho lapping it up like a superstar as Cerberus roared next to him. "Together, they form Malicious Dynamo!"

The crowd cheered, the cries of "Sister Act!" and "Malicious Dynamo!" echoing throughout the stadium.

"Now, the matches will be one-on-one, and the team with the most wins will gain permanent ownership of the Stamp Collecting Club's old room. Let's begin the raffle to see who goes first!"

All eyes turned to the enormous screen at the arena's side, both team rosters appearing. The faces began shifting rapidly through roulette, and all waited for the first results.

After a few moments, the roulette began to slow down on the boy's side, eventually stopping on...

"From Team Malicious Dynamo, it's Lucas!"

"Heck yeah!" shouted Lucas, leaping from the team pit and racing towards the battlefield.

"And now, fighting for the girls..."

All eyes were on the roulette as it began to slow again...

"Carmen Liu!"

The brunette allowed herself a small smirk, sauntering over to the battlefield. "Good luck!" Kat managed to squeak, Gummy Slime crying out in agreement.

"Fighters, please Luminize your decks!"

Lucas held up his green and silver Core Deck Case. "Cut them down with endless, blinding strikes! Luminize!" With a flash of light, his case materialized into a large claymore that began floating before him. "Oku Sword Festival!"

"Oh, his Core Gadget changed again..." Sho noted.

Carmen let out a low "Tch." before holding up her own case. "Boys and their toys...Fight by my side, masters of evolution and strength! Luminize! Dragon Brawl!" A flash of light and her Core Gadget appeared; a large, gleaming hoverbike in brown and gold, the head styled in the shape of Emperor Dragon Gael Khan.

From Lucas' case appeared his Buddy; a heavily armored dragon that looked as though it had come straight out of the French Renaissance era. A feathered cap adorned its head, and in its hand it held an impressive rapier, gleaming brilliantly in the morning sun. Its red scarf billowed behind it, and it tipped its hat towards the crowd, sending them into a frenzy.

"Greetings and salutations!" bellowed Million Rapier Dragon. "Let us have a gracious and glorious fight!"

From Carmen's bike appeared a massive fusion of a dragon, a beetle, and a stag beetle, bluish-black with wickedly sharp, clicking mandibles. "An Armordragon, eh?" laughed Twin Horn Ark Giraffa in a guttural voice, fangs dripping drool. "You look good enough to eat, geh heh heh heh..."

"Now, then, begin the Buddyfight!"

The crowd roared in excitement, Lucas and Carmen preparing for battle. "Raise the Flag!" shouted the pair.

Million Rapier Dragon raised the Flag of Dragon World high, a proud look on his face. "I fight for Dragon World!" shouted Lucas.

Carmen plunged the Danger World Flag into the ground, Giraffa rearing back and slamming the stage in a display of force. "I fight for Danger World!"

"Carmen will go first!" announced Saki.

"Charge and Draw!" She held up a card, throwing it up high. "Call to the Center! Clash Dragon Gaelcorga!"

In a burst of light appeared the bulky brown dragon, snarling viciously. **[Clash Dragon Gaelcorga, Size 1: 2000 Power/3 Critical/1000 Power]**

"Get him." ordered Carmen, Gaelcorga rushing forward and slamming into Lucas, making him grunt. **[Life Reduction: 10-- >7]**

"Carmen starts strong with a brutal assault from Clash Dragon Gaelcorga! How will Lucas respond?"

Carmen Liu

Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Clash Dragon Gaelcorga  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

Lucas Feldspar

Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

**[Your move.]**

"Draw, Charge and Draw!" declared Lucas. _'That was a strong start, but I know Danger World's weakness. They have trouble turning the fight around once they lose momentum. I'll strike fast and hard before she can counterattack.'_

"I'll pay one gauge and call to the Left! Awl Pike Dragon!" In a burst of flames appeared a red-scaled dragon wielding a pair of pile bunkers. **[Awl Pike Dragon, Size 1: 4000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Power/Skill: Penetrate]**

"Next, I'll Buddy Call to the right, Million Rapier Dragon!" **[Buddy Gift: 7-- >8]**

"Yes, master!" Million slammed the Flag into the ground and appeared in the Right area, brandishing his weapon. **[Million Rapier Dragon, Size 2: 6000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense/Skill: Soulguard]**

"Wasting no time, Lucas brings out his signature monster, Million Rapier Dragon to the field." commented Saki. "A tricky beast, Million Rapier gets Double Attack as long as at least one card is in his soul. And in a stroke of pure genius, Lucas managed to put one in by using the Thousand Rapier Dragon he just charged!"

High up in the stands, Sal, Kress, and Camille watched the fight slowly unfold. "Lucas isn't half that bad." stated Kress.

"He's ranked 12 for a reason." Camille affirmed, though she kept her gaze on Kress. "The school's voting him as the year's best up-and-comer to become a Single Digit."

"Finally, I'll equip Dragonblade Dragoseele!" **[Life Reduction: 8-- >7]** Golden-white light enveloped Lucas, and when it faded, two white angel wings protruded from his back. In his hand was an enormous sword with a vibrant, golden hilt that took up half the weapon, a blue stone set in the center that shone brightly. The blade gleamed in the sun's light, looking as beautiful as it did deadly. **[Dragonblade Dragoseele, Item: 5000 Power/1 Critical]**

"For those of you not well-versed in Buddyfight Formations," Saki stated. "This is the Triple Offensive maneuver, a lineup that maximizes damage output! Though it leaves the center area wide open, large amounts of damage can be dealt very quickly, allowing a quick gain of momentum!"

"Awl Pike, punch through Gaelcorga!"

"You got it!" replied the red Armordragon. Gaelcorga growled as he leapt into the middle field, Awl Pike shooting through like a bullet.

"Say goodbye!" laughed Awl Pike as he slammed one of his weapons into Gaelcorga's midsection. The Duel Dragon groaned in agony before dissolving into motes, Awl Pike leaping through to pierce Carmen. The brunette didn't so much as flinch, even as her life dropped to 8.

"Million, let's you and I show her the meaning of speed!"

"Have at thee!" Million shouted as he and his Buddy raced across the field, weapons held high. 

Carmen stared up at the two and shook her head. _'Amateurs...'_ She stood her ground, not even blinking at Million's second attack. **[Life Reduction: 8-- >3]**

**[End of move.]**

Lucas Feldspar

Life: 7  
Hand: 4  
Left: Awl Pike Dragon  
Center: Empty  
Right: Million Rapier Dragon  
Item: Dragonblade Dragoseele  
Gauge: 1

Carmen Liu

Life: 3  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

"She's getting creamed out there!" shouted Kress, pulling at his hair while Carmen began her turn.

"Calm down, Kressie." chided Camille. "I'm sure she's got a few tricks up her sleeve."

"I've got a way out of this one..." smirked Carmen as she raised a card. "Cast! Survival Chance!"

"Turning the damage from before into advantage, Carmen plays Survival Chance, a spell that can only be used when the user's life is five or less!"

Lucas grit his teeth and gripped Dragoseele tight. He had to prepare himself. With his center open he'd have a lot to contend with on this turn, especially with Carmen gaining two cards...

"I cast, Lord Aura Meditation!" Lucas' pupils shrank as Carmen's gauge went to 5. "Equip, Hysteric Spear!"

Lucas recognized that weapon all too well; he'd seen Sho use it enough times. But why when he had no center? And with Dragoseele equipped he had no reason to put one in the center now...

Carmen answered his question when she held up another card. "I'll show you the energy my breath releases. Cast, Invigorating Breath!"

"Incredible!" shouted Saki as a green aura coalesced around Carmen, returning 4 life to her total. "With some brilliant planning, Carmen manages to bring her life back up to 7, almost completely undoing the onslaught of damage Lucas inflicted the turn prior!"

Carmen smiled and held up a fourth card. "I'm not done yet. Buddy Call to the Right! Twin Horn Dragon Ark Giraffa!" [Buddy Call: 7-->8]

With a flurry of clicking mandibles, Ark Giraffa leapt to the right staring down Million Rapier Dragon hungrily. "Feeding time, gweh heh heh heh heh..." **[Twin Horn Dragon Ark Giraffa, Size 2: 7000 Power/2 Critical/6000 Defense/Skill: Double Attack]**

"To the Left, Soaring Dragon Sylphide!" The green-feathered dragon appeared, shrieking fiercely, spoiling for a fight. **[Soaring Dragon Sylphide, Size 1: 5000 Power/2 Critical/3000 Defense]**

"Sylphide, rip apart that troublesome Pike Dragon."

Faster than any eye in the audience could track, Sylphide descended on Awl Pike, slashing it to pieces with its talons.

"Now, Giraffa, go eat that Million!"

Giraffa charged forward, roaring as he raised his mandibles high as he prepared the cut through Million--

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" A massive emerald shield in the shape of a dragon's head appeared, blinding Giraffa and causing it to retreat. [Life Gain: 7-->8]

"Too bad for you, Giraffa's a _real_ Double Attacker and doesn't need soul to do it! Hit him again!"

This time, Giraffa's attack was undaunted, and he cleaved Million in two. However, the sword-wielding dragon was brought back in a burst of green motes, smiling defiantly.

Carmen grinned and revved the engine of her Core Gadget up, blazing across the battlefield. "Eat this!" she shouted, piercing Lucas' shoulder. [Life Reduction: 8-->6] 

The blonde grunted in pain and fell to a knee, shakily getting to his feet as Carmen returned to her side of the field.

**[End of move.]**

Carmen Liu

Life: 7  
Hand: 2  
Left: Soaring Dragon Sylphide  
Center: Empty  
Right: Twin Horn Dragon Ark Giraffa  
Item: Hysteric Spear  
Gauge: 1

Lucas Feldspar

Life: 6  
Hand: 3  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Million Rapier Dragon  
Item: Dragonblade Dragoseele  
Gauge: 1

**[Your move.]** "Draw. Charge and Draw." Lucas looked over his cards, carefully planning his next move. With Million out of soul, he had to be careful. But above all, the biggest threat was Ark Giraffa...

_'She's got two cards in hand. If one of them's Battle Aura Circle, then she can survive Million's attack. But as long as Seele isn't a link attack, she can't avoid it.'_

"Million!" he shouted finally. "Attack Ark Giraffa!" Million rushed forward, sword drawn...

"I cast!"

_'Knew it; Battle Aura Circle. At least Million can try again next turn--'_

"Battle Spirit Unite!"

"What!?"

"Oh, my!" shouted Saki. "In a stunning sneak attack, Carmen activates one of the most powerful spells in Danger World! Thanks to it, Ark Giraffa gets a +5000 boost to his Defense, as well as Counterattack!"

Sword met claws as Giraffa and Million grappled, the former growling fiercely as the latter was slowly overpowered. With a grunt, Giraffa slammed Million to the ground, slicing him in two with his mandibles.

"My Buddy!" cried the blonde, gripping his weapon in anger. "I'll get you for that!" With a holler, he flew forward, sword held high...

"Lucas, no!" Sho called out. "She's baiting you!"

Just as Lucas brought his sword down on Carmen, he caught sight of her holding up a card. "Cast!"

Golden energy appeared around Carmen's hands, and she thrust them forward, grabbing Dragoseele. With a grunt, she snapped the sword in two, the wings disappearing along with the blade.

"What just happened!?" shouted Kress as he leapt from his seat.

"Saki counterattacks with a Twin Palm Guillotine!" Saki shouted, getting into the fever. "When a player wielding a weapon attacks the fighter, this card can be used to destroy that weapon! But that's not all..."

Carmen leapt off her bike to meet Lucas in the center field. The cry of "Rock, Scissors, Paper!" came up as the two thrust their arms out; the crowed cheered at the sight of Carmen's open palm meeting Lucas' clenched fist. [ **Life Reduction: 6-- >4]**

"Nice..." Sal noted. "Playing offense and defense at the same time. Now Lucas has an empty field."

"But three cards in his hand." put in Kress.

"They're not defensive. He would've used them to protect Million if they were."

The redhead returned to the fight, watching intently.

Lucas Feldspar

Life: 4  
Hand: 3  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Carmen Liu

Life: 7  
Hand: 0  
Left: Soaring Dragon Sylphide  
Center: Empty  
Right: Twin Horn Dragon Ark Giraffa  
Item: Hysteric Spear  
Gauge: 1

**[Your move.]** "It's all over for you." Carmen smirked, replenishing her hand and gauge. "Giraffa, finish him."

The Duel Dragon was a blur as he leapt across the field, slashing Lucas twice in the belly. He fell to his knees with a cry, watching in despair as his life dropped to 0.

**[Game Over. Winner: Carmen Liu]**

"Inconceivable!" shouted Saki over the crowd cheering. "What looked to be an overwhelming victory for Lucas instead became a powerful turnaround for Carmen! This gives the girls their first win."

Lucas sulked all the way back to the fighter pit, eyes cast to the ground. "Sorry, guys." he muttered. "I screwed up."

"Don't worry about it." smiled Sho, playfully punching his friend on the arm. "You fought your hardest, and there's no shame in that."

Already, Lucas was feeling better. "Thanks, prez."

Carmen was met with exuberance on her side, Kat sputtering out a high-pitched "Congratulations!" as she took her seat. 

"It was nothing. All we gotta do now is win the next one and the room's ours."

"Now!" came Saki's voice. "Let's begin the draw for the second round!" The silhouettes of the fighters flickered, before settling down to reveal...

"The second round will now commence! Ana LeGrange versus Sho Braun!"

**END**


	9. A Perfect World (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ana and Sho's turn to face off next! Having expected this, Ana reveals the changes to her deck designed to take advantage of Sho's weaknesses. But will it be enough to take down the fourth-strongest fighter in the school?

"Finally," laughed Sho, running across the field with Cerberus at his side. "Now I can get revenge for my club member!"

Ana smiled, while Kat looked uneasy. "Are you sure you can beat him?" she asked, shaking like a leaf at the sight of the howling Cerberus. "Sho is ranked 4th. It won't be easy."

"I know that." replied Ana, holding up her silver and white Core Deck Case. "But I'm ranked 5th. And he and I fight constantly. I know how he works. I'll win and get us the club room, mark my words!"

"A-Ana..." Kat murmured in wonder, her eyes glistening.

Though she put on a brave face, at her core, Ana was worried. She knew firsthand how terrifyingly strong Sho was in battle, and now he had motivation to beat her. She had to only hope her deck was up to par.

"Fighters, please Luminize your decks!"

Ana held up her deck as it burst into large blue sphere covered in constellations. "Align, planets, and bring the world into perfect balance! Luminize, Magic Hour!"

"Ready yourself for a steel-clad thrashing!" Sho's pouldron appeared in a flash of black and red light. "Luminize! Armorknightilation!"

"Raise the Flag!"

Sho slammed his Flag into the ground as Cerberus howled. "Danger World!"

Beside Ana appeared a Flag bearing a symbol the audience knew all too well; it was on the back of every Buddyfight card.

"Generic World!"

Kress tapped Sal on the shoulder. "Is there such a thing as Generic World?"

"Not exactly." the Magic World user clarified. "There exists a Flag that carries the Buddyfight logo, but it was a promotional event a few years ago."

"What does that mean?"

Camille playfully bonked Kress on the head. "It means that, as far as we know, Ana is the only person in the school with a Generic deck."

"There's a downside, though." Sal continued. "The Generic Flag is the reverse of other Flags. If you use it, you can use only Generic cards. That puts her at a disadvantage."

"Yeah." muttered Camille. "No access to Magic World's spells, Danger World's weapons and monsters, Dragon World's Impacts, nothing."

"So why does she use it?"

At that, the teal-haired girl chuckled. "She has her reasons."

Kress had one final question. "Where's her Buddy?"

At that, Sal was silent, but gave Kress a knowing wink.

"Sho has the first move!"

"Charge and Draw!" Sho threw a card up. "Call to the Center! Armorknight Wall Lizard!"

In a burst of shrapnel appeared the sleek armored lizard, rushing forward at Sho's command of "Attack the fighter!"

Ana braced herself as Wall Lizard struck, taking 3 life points instantly. **[Life Reduction: 10-- >7]**

**[End of move.]**

Sho Braun

Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Left: Empty  
Center: Armorknight Wall Lizard  
Right: Empty  
Item: Empty  
Gauge: 2

Ana LeGrange

Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

"Sho's quick to rack up the damage with an assault from Armorknight Wall Lizard! How will Ana retaliate?"

"Draw, Charge and Draw!" Ana highlighted three cards, grinning. "That strategy might work on Kress, but not me!"

"Hey!" shouted said redhead from the stands.

"Call to the Left, Center, and Right! Actor Knights Emperor, Actor Knights the Fool, and Actor Knights the Hanged Man!"

Three monsters appeared in a shower of stars; first a mighty king dressed head to toe in the finest robes, gold, and jewelry, toting an impressive staff. Next, a robotic-looking young boy lugging a vagrant's bag, carrying a sprig in in his mouth. Finally, a robotic young man hanging from a bar in a jester uniform. **[Actor Knights the Emperor, Size 1: 5000/3 Critical/5000 Power] [Actor Knights the Fool, Size 1: 1000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense] [Actor Knights Hanged Man, Size 0: 3000 Power/1 Critical/3000 Power]**

"I...I've never even seen monsters like these!" exclaimed Kress leaping to his feet. "They look so cool!"

"It's the Tarot cards, specifically the Actor Knights." explained Sal. "They're all named after the cards in the Tarot Arcana."

"Like your monsters and the Ars Goetia!"

"That's right. These monsters, however, focus chiefly on using the Fool for some of their most powerful effects and magic, as well as benefiting from the presence of other Tarot cards.

"Hanged Man, attack Wall Lizard!"

Detaching his legs, Hanged Man flipped over, prepared to smash apart Wall Lizard...

"To the drop zone!"

The Armorknight exploded into a cloud of shrapnel, disappearing from the field.

"I figured you'd go that way..." remarked Ana under her breath. "Attack the fighter, Fool!"

The android clomped across the field, swatting at Sho, only for a wall to appear around him, repelling the attack.

"Thanks to Wall Lizard's skill, the Fool's critical is reduced by two, and therefore makes the Fool's attack null and void!"

"I've got one more attack! Emperor, attack Sho!"

"Right away!" The Emperor held his staff aloft, bringing down a wicked bolt of lighting upon Sho. **[Life Reduction: 10--- >7]**

**[End of move.]**

Ana LeGrange

Life: 7  
Hand: 4  
Left: Actor Knights the Emperor  
Center: Actor Knights the Fool  
Right: Actor Knights Hanged Man  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Sho Braun

Life: 7  
Hand: 10  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: Empty  
Gauge: 2

"Draw. Charge and Draw." Sho grinned as he scanned his hand. "Your deck's still good, Ana. But your Generic-only playstyle robs you of powerful defensive cards. I pay two gauge! Equip, Hysteric Spear!"

The blood-red spear formed in Sho's hand, the sight of it making Ana break out in a sweat. "Call to the Right area, Armorknight Medusa! Then to the Left, Armorknight Ogre!"

In simultaneous flashes of light appeared the purple-scaled snake woman and the club and dual-shoulder cannon toting ogre.

"Medusa, join me in a Link Attack at the center!"

"Gladly, hun!" Medusa focused her gaze on the Fool, her eyes flashing red as she unleashed a piercing beam of purple energy, Sho running across the length of the field, Hysteric Spear raised high. Just as the beam reached the Fool, Sho stabbed his weapon through the android boy, both he and the beam striking Ana.

"This one's for Lucas!" shouted the brunette as Ana's life points dropped to 3. "Now, Ogre, attack the Hanged Man!"

The size 1 nodded and, with a cry of "Ogre!", took aim with both cannons, blasting the Hanged Man into pieces.

**[End of move.]**

Sho Braun

Life: 7  
Hand: 3  
Left: Armorknight Ogre  
Center: Empty  
Right: Armorknight Medusa  
Item: Hysteric Spear  
Gauge: 1

Ana LeGrange

Life: 3  
Hand: 4  
Left: Actor Knights the Emperor  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: Empty  
Gauge: 2

"Why'd he attack her monster and not her? Or even the Emperor?" asked Kress.

"Hanged Man's a size 0, and valuable for her strategy." Sal replied. "And the Emperor can't attack without another Tarot."

"But her deck's full of Tarot!"

"True. But her Buddy makes things a little...problematic to use without the Hanged Man."

Kress turned back towards the fight as Ana begun her turn. " _What_ is her Buddy?"

"I cast! Fool Aims for the Wilderness!"

"A card that can only be cast if the user's life points are five or less!" explained Saki. "This brings Ana to four life, and gives her a free gauge, bringing her total to four!"

"Call to the Center! The Fool!" Again, the android boy appeared, hefting his bag.

"Next, I'll play Fool's Journey!"

Sho's eyes widened at the sight of the Fool waving goodbye before disappearing into the drop zone.

"The powerful spell that can only be used by paying one gauge and sending the Fool to the drop zone! This lets Ana draw three cards!"

"That's crazy!" shouted Kress. "What could she be up to?"

"You said you wanted to see Ana's Buddy." remarked Camille. "I think you're gonna see it soon."

"I Buddy Call, to the Center!"

In the center area appeared, at first, what looked like a single white dot. From it formed a large humanoid body the color of marble, and from that, six arms and two silver legs. Around the wrists of this creature appeared golden rings, three more appearing around its waist, along with a blue loincloth. And though the transformation had been slow at first, it began increasing in speed. 

Three more massive gold rings appeared around it, followed by a single, larger one enveloping its whole body. Two colossal wings, one leathery and black like a bat's, the other white and feathered like an angel, burst into being from its back. Finally, a head appeared, but where there should've been a face was instead a white, featureless surface. Two rings floated around the head, and a whip of black hair swirled atop its head. 

As the transformation completed, a small, disc-shaped version of grassland appeared beneath its legs, three rivers flowing from the center. **[Actor Knights the World, Size 3: 5000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Power]**

"W-What _is_ that thing!?" Kress shouted, eyes wide as the creature's rings. Before anyone could answer, Saki's voice came blaring over the intercom. 

"It's the appearance of Ana's legendary Buddy monster, and the most powerful Tarot, Actor Knights the World!"

"But..." Kress peered down at the creature, which floated ominously on the battlefield, completely still. "Its stats aren't all that impressive...why is it such a big deal?"

Sal chuckled lightly at Kress' quip. "There's a reason the World is the most powerful card in the Tarot arcana. You'll see why in a minute."

"First, I'll play Buddy Charge!" Ana declared. "Normally, I'd only get one gauge from this card, but my Buddy is here with me, so I get two! Then, I'll use the ultimate skill!"

"Here it comes..." Sal whispered.

"I pay three gauge, and reveal an Actor Knights the Fool from my hand and drop zone, and put them to the bottom of my deck! _Complete Dominance!_ "

The World didn't 'speak' in the traditional sense; its voice, echoing and haunting, resonated in the minds of all present. All listened intently, as though it were the creed of God himself. **_{Yes, my liege. The world shall be yours!}_**

With a flourish, the World formed seals with its hands, the planets on the rings around its form spinning, eventually aligning as it clasped its hands together at once.

The universe itself seemed to invert colors, before shifting back to normal. It was barely a second, but it was more than enough.

"..." Kress looked around, all over, expecting to see something. "Is that it?" Sal and Camille turned to stare at Kress. "What?"

"Kress..." asked Camille. "Have you ever heard of a card called Great Spell My Grandfather Clock?"

"Yeah, it's a spell that gives the user another turn. Why?"

"What would you say if you knew there was a monster with that skill?"

"I'd say that it'd be terrifying and insanely power--" Realization finally dawned on Kress. _"Oh."_

"Yeah. Oh."

"I'll play a second Buddy Charge!" Two gauge appeared to Ana's left, disappearing almost immediately. "And equip! Burning Bow!"

Just above Ana appeared a red yew bow in an elegant fire design, falling smoothly into her hands. **[Burning Bow, Item: 2000 Power/1 Critical]**

"What good can a weapon with only 2000 Power and 1 critical so?" asked Kress. "And she can't even use it with the World in her Center area."

"Burning Bow lets her do exactly that." clarified Camille. "It's useful for Link Attacks, as well."

Ana hefted the bow, taking aim at Sho. "Have a taste!" Grinning, she fired an arrow at the brunette, who barely twitched. **[Life Reduction: 7-- >6]**

"Now, attack him, the World!"

**_{Gladly.}_ **

The World thrust its hands forward, unleashing a beam of pure energy at Sho, making him grunt in pain, but he held onto his weapon for support. **[Life Reduction: 6-- >4]**

"Ana pulls some very crafty cardplay to not only bolster her attacking force, but also use the World's special ability!" Saki crooned. "Now she gets to conduct a second turn!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Ana held the card up high. "I call Actor Knights Hanged Man to the Center!" The robotic acrobat appeared once more, spinning on his beam.

Ana took aim with her bow, closing a single eye. "I'll attack with Burning Bow!" 

Sho barely blinked as a single arrow pierced his shoulder. **[Life Reduction: 4-- >3]**

"The World! Attack Medusa!"

Nodding, the enormous Tarot raised a hand. In the blink of an eye, Medusa vanished from existence, leaving Sho's Right bare.

"Hanged Man, hit the Ogre!" With an elegant flip, Hanged Man launched, cleaving the blue-skinned Armorknight in two with a well-placed chop.

**[End of move.]**

Ana LeGrange

Life: 5  
Hand: 0  
Left: Empty  
Center: Actor Knights the World  
Right: Actor Knights Hanged Man  
Item: Burning Bow  
Gauge: 0

Sho Braun

Life: 3  
Hand: 3  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: Hysteric Spear  
Gauge: 1

"Bold move." Sal noted.

"How do you figure?" asked Kress.

"She couldn't get rid of Hysteric Spear," explained the teal-haired girl. "So she got rid of Sho's monsters. She's going to take damage anyway from Penetrate, but at five life points, she could last another turn or so. Sho's in big trouble..."

"Draw. Charge and Draw." _'She's as good as ever. She figured out I'm running low on monsters. If I still had Medusa and Ogre, I'd be done right now.'_

Eyeing his cards, an idea formed. _'It's a long shot, but it'll be worth it...and I haven't seen him yet...'_

"Cast! Survival Chance!"

Ana's eyes went wide as the card flashed and Saki's voice blared across the stage. "A card that can only be activated at 5 or less life! Can Sho turn this game around with an eleventh-hour draw?"

As Sho added the cards, he did something that filled Ana to the very brim with dread.

He grinned.

"Cast!" he declared with a spin of his weapon. "Lord Aura Meditation!"

A golden glow enveloped Sho as two cards appeared in his gauge. "Next, to the Center, Armorknight Tiger!"

In a burst of shrapnel appeared the weaponized tiger, growling fiercely.

"And then..."

"Can it be!?" shouted Saki. "Has Sho drawn the only way out of this scenario? The strongest Armorknight in his deck!?"

"No..." Ana shuddered. "No way...it can't be..."

"Tiger, to the drop zone. Offer yourself to him, the engine of destruction! Call to the Right! Armorknight Demon!"

A beam of purple light exploded from Armorknight Tiger, courtesy of a triple-barreled cannon. From the remains of the tiger crawled out a large, purple-skinned demon covered from head to toe in heavy, fearsome-looking armor. His shaggy black hair billowed in the wind, and he turned towards the heavens with a mighty roar that shook the arena. **[Armorknight Demon, Size 3: 9000 Power/3 Critical/8000 Defense/Skill: Double Attack]**

"I would've needed two monsters to finish you." smirked Sho, hefting his spear. "But with Demon, all I need is him." With a cry, he ran forward, weapon raised. "It's the end of The World as we know it!"

"You always make that stupid pun!" Ana shouted, nearly snapping her bow in half.

Sho drove the spear into the heart of The World, and the faceless creature groaned in agony before disappearing from sight. The brunette continued to leap through, striking Ana dead center. "Demon! Finish her off!"

With an earsplitting roar, the Demon hefted his cannon, delivering a vicious purple blast just as Sho leapt out of the way. With a groan, Ana fell to her knees, just as the number above her head trickled down to 0.

**[Game Over. Winner: Sho Braun]**

"With a tricky maneuver Sho manages to outlast The World's Complete Dominance Skill, putting the score at one-all!" cried Saki over the roar of the crowd. "The next match will determine who gets the club room! Will the final contestants please take to the stage?"

Sho high-fived Lucas as he made it back to the pit, then he turned to face Julio. "It comes down to you, kid. Good luck, and knock 'em dead."

"I'll do my best, president!" shouted Julio, rushing out onto the field.

On the girl's side, Ana trudged back to the pit, sighing. "He's still too good for me. Sorry, girls."

Carmen gave the girl a pat on the back. "It's fine. We've still got a chance." She turned to Kat. "Ready to get out there?"

"Yep." A determined look crossed the normally shy girl's face, and she made her way towards the stage. "I promise I'll win this match!"

"The fighters are assembled!" declared Saki. "Luminize your decks, if you please!"

Kat held up her Core Deck Case, pink with a green stone. "An explosion of color and wonder! Luminize! Bubblegum Dungeon!" Her case flashed before transforming into a...

Sal tilted her head. "Is that...no way. That's--"

"Her Core Gadget's a Wiimote?" snickered Kress, earning a reproachful look from Camille.

Indeed, the pink object in Kat's hand did in fact resemble the remote for the popular gaming system, strap and all.

"I know Core Gadgets come in all shapes and sizes..." remarked Ana. "But I'll admit this is a first."

"I like Wii games." shrugged Kat.

On the other side of the field, Julio held up his own case. "Forming a great barrier that none may breach! Iron Ninja Wall, Luminize!" Julio's Core Gadget appeared over his face in a flash of light; a grey mask with a black cross in the center.

"Raise the Flag!"

Kat held up her Flag proudly. "I fight for Dungeon World!" she shouted, her Gummy Slime still bouncing happily on her head.

Next to Julio appeared a creature roughly his height dressed in a cybernetic suit of light blue, grey, and neon green. Where its face would be was instead a mask similar to Julio's own. Silently, it held up the Flag. "I," declared Julio. "Fight for Katana World!"

**END**


	10. A Perfect World (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final match of the Club Room tournament, with Kat and Julio facing off to decide who walks away winners; boys or girls! Can Kat's Dungeon Enemies contest against Julio's crafty techniques?

"Katerina has the first move!" Saki declared.

"Charge and Draw!" Kat looked over her hand before pulling up a card. "Call to the Center, Doberman Cobalt!" In a burst of light appeared a tall, humanoid dog creature wielding a halberd, a stoic look on its muzzle, dressed in gleaming silver armor. **[Doberman Cobalt, Size 2: 5000 Power/3 Crifical/3000 Defense]**

"Doberman, attack the fighter!"

The dog yipped, brandishing its weapon before hurling it at Julio. He grunted in pain as his life flicked to 7.

Katerina Questlin

Life: 10  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Doberman Cobalt  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

Julio Gomez

Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

**[End of move.]**

"Strong start." Ana noted as Julio began his turn, Carmen nodding in agreement.

"Cast, Clear Serenity!" Three cards appeared in Julio's gauge, and he immediately held up two cards. "I play the Set spells, Dark Ninja Technique Poison Mist Formation and Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge!"

Next to Julio appeared a light purple orb, emitting a sinister aura. Following that, an enormous red bridge appeared between the players' Centers.

"Julio casts the two powerful spells Poison Mist and Gojo Bridge!" yelled Saki. "The first deals 1 damage to the opponent everytime the owner enters their Main Phase, and the latter makes it so that only the Center can be attacked!"

"The core cards of stall ninja..." mused Sho. "Not a bad opening hand."

"Let's hope he can keep the game up." Lucas whispered, rocking on his heels.

Julio held up three cards and tossed them up. "I call to the Right and Left, Electron Ninja Shiden and Sniping Ninja Yoichi! And to the Center, I Buddy Call Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku!"

In three flashes of light appeared three very different ninjas; one clad in purple armor, another in a ninja version of a green camo suit wielding an enormous gun, and the sliver and green-suited Muraku. **[Electron Ninja Shiden, Size 1: 3000 Power/1 Critical/2000 Defense] [Sniping Ninja Yoichi, Size 1: 2000 Power/1 Critical/5000 Defense] [Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku, Size 1: 1000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Defense/Skill: Counterattack] [Buddy Gift: 7-- >8]**

"Finally, I activate Shiden's skill!" declared Julio. "Cyber Analyze!"

The last card in Julio's hand vanished before being replaced with two more. "Shiden, take down Doberman!"

The purple ninja vanished and reappeared instantly behind Doberman, plunging his sword through the creature's chest. "Now, Yoichi and Muraku, attack the fighter!"

Yoichi fired a blast as Muraku leapt across the field and slashed his sword through Kat. **[Life Reduction: 10-- >8]**

**[End of move.]**

Julio Gomez

Life: 8  
Hand: 2  
Left: Sniping Ninja Yoichi  
Center: Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku  
Right: Electron Ninja Shiden  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

Katerina Questlin

Life: 8  
Hand: 6  
Left: Empty  
Center: Empty  
Right: Empty  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

_'I'm gonna win this.'_ Kat told herself, charge and drawing. _'For the club...for the girls...'_

"I cast! Dangerous Fuse!"

Julio tensed as two cards appeared in the center of the field. One of them flipped over to reveal Mameshiba Cobalt, before turning back around and shuffling quickly. "Which card is Mameshiba Cobalt?"

"The one on the left!" called out the brunette.

"Darn..." huffed Kat as sent the cards to her gauge. 

"Think that's gonna set her back?" Lucas asked Sho.

The Danger World user didn't miss a beat. "Doubt it. When using that card, unless you're handless, you can't lose. She must have some kind of plan. The question is what..."

"Call to the Right!" Kat shouted. "Dachs Cobalt! Buddy Call to the Center, Gummy Slime! And call to the Left, Mameshiba Cobalt!"

Gummy Slime leapt from Kat's head to the Center just as Dachs, an upright brown wiener dog in a silver helmet and breastplate appeared, holding a silver spear and shield. Finally, with a tiny yip appeared a shiba inu-like creature in light adventure clothing, brandishing a sword and shield as tiny as him. **[Dachs Cobalt, Size 1: 5000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense] [Gummy Slime, Size 1: 2000 Power/2 Critical/3000 Defense] [Buddy Gift: 8-- >9] [Mameshiba Cobalt, Size 0: 1000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense]**

"Cast! Snake Gaze!" Through the slits in Julio's mask, his brown eyes flashed piercing yellow, dead at Dachs. The creature yowled in fear, bending to one knee.

"Shouldn't a done that." laughed Yoichi, firing a shot at Kat, causing her to grunt in surprise. [Life Reduction: 9-->8]

"What happened!?" exclaimed Kat.

"It's Yoichi's ability!" shouted Ana from the pit. "If a monster in front of it rests, you lose a life point!"

"But I haven't even attacked yet!"

"He used Snake Gaze! He can pay a life point to rest one of your monsters!"

Kat bit her lip before shouting out another order. "Gummy Slime, attack Muraku!"

"Gummy gummy!" The little slime floated over to Muraku--

"Ninja Art! Copycat Jutsu!"

Muraku formed a sign with his hands, armor glowing red for a brief second. As Gummy Slime neared, she bounced off Muraku, the ninja responding with a lightning-fast sword strike, cutting her in two.

"M-My Gummy Slime!" wailed Kat. "What did you do!?"

"It's Muraku's special ability!" Julio explained. "I can drop a card from my hand and give him the power, defense, and critical of the card I discarded. And he also naturally has Counterattack!"

"Nice!" shouted Lucas, pumping his fist.

With nothing left to do, she ended her turn.

Katerina Questlin

Life: 8  
Hand: 3  
Left: Mameshiba Cobalt  
Center: Empty  
Right: Dachs Cobalt  
Item: None  
Gauge: 5

Julio Gomez

Life: 7  
Hand: 0  
Left: Sniping Ninja Yoichi  
Center: Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku  
Right: Electron Ninja Shiden  
Item: None  
Gauge: 2

_'I need to play a lot more carefully now.'_ Julio thought, replenishing his hand and gauge. _'I can't hold her off forever...'_

As Julio's turn began, Kat was overcome by a purple light from Poison Mist Formation, wincing in pain. **[Life Reduction: 8-- >7]**

"Cyber Analyze!" shouted Julio, dropping the lone card in his hand and getting two more. He held up one and cried "I cast! Dark Ninja Technique Poison Mist Formation!"

"What!?" came the collective gasp from the groups in the stand both pits. 

"Incredible!" Saki shouted, fully into the fever. "Julio uses the last of his Gauge to bring out a 2nd Poison Mist Formation! With this in play, Kat will be taking two damage every time it's his turn! How will she manage to combat this steady damage flow?"

"Stay strong!" shouted Ana.

"Muraku, attack the fighter!"

The ninja leaped across the field, preparing to swing his sword down, only to leap back as a blinding white light appeared before him.

"Cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana! I stop your attack and I get a life point back!"

"Then Shiden and Yoichi will pick up the slack! Link Attack!"

Up in the stands, Kress quirked an eyebrow. "Does anyone else hear that?" 

"Hear what?" asked Camille.

"The rhyming."

It was Sal's turn to stare. "What rhyming?"

"...Nevermind. Must just be my imagination."

**[End of move.]**

Julio Gomez

Life: 7  
Hand: 1  
Left: Sniping Ninja Yoichi  
Center: Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku  
Right: Electron Ninja Shiden  
Item: None  
Gauge: 0

Katerina Questlin

Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Left: Mameshiba Cobalt  
Center: Empty  
Right: Dachs Cobalt  
Item: None  
Gauge: 4

**[Your move.]** spoke Kat's Core Gadget in a clear, feminine voice.

"Draw, then Charge and Draw! I'll pay one gauge and call to the Center One-Eyed Demon Lord Keith Wanaid!"

In a flash of purple light appeared a tall, pale-skinned man dressed in a red cape, black and silver armor with gold trim, and an eyepatch covering his right eye. Four wings, two angel and two demonic spread out and a par of blood-red horns jutted from the crown of his head. **[One-Eyed Demon Lord Keith Wanaid, Size 2: 5000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense/Skill: Penetrate/Lifelink 2]**

"Wanaid, attack Muraku!"

"Gladly." Wanaid held out his hand, a hilt and hand guard forming. Green energy burst, forming a wickedly sharp blade. With a yell, he swung the weapon, a sickle of green energy slicing through Muraku, and hitting the fighter. **[Life Reduction: 7-- >5]**

"Mameshiba, your turn!" With a yip, the little dog charged, swiping Julio across the stomach. **[Life Reduction: 5-- >3]**

**[End of move.]**

Katerina Questlin

Life: 6  
Hand: 1  
Left: Mameshiba Cobalt  
Center: One-Eyed Demon Lord Keith Wanaid  
Right: Dachs Cobalt  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

Julio Gomez

Life: 3  
Hand: 1  
Left: Sniping Ninja Yoichi  
Center: Empty  
Right: Electron Ninja Shiden  
Item: None  
Gauge: 0

"Why didn't she attack with Dachs?" asked Lucas, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Because," Sho spoke. "Julio's still got Yoichi. And with 2 Mist on the field, she's gonna be losing enough life points as it is." 

Julio drew, then charged and drew; Kat flinched slightly as she was struck by the twin Poison Mists. **[Life Reduction: 6-- >4]**"I have one last chance..." He held up the card he just drew. "Cyber Analyze!"

"Once again," Saki shouted. "Julio pulls off a Cyber Analyze! Can he manage to turn this game around in his favor?"

Julio looked at the cards, and tried not to let his elation show. He could do it; he could win! It would all come down to her next turn and weather or not he could survive it...

"Call to the Center, Stealth Ninja Kirikakure Saizo!" The purple-gasped ninja warrior appeared in a burst of leaves, drawing his kunai. **[Stealth Ninja Kirikakure Saizo, Size 1: 3000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense]**

"Saizo, Link Attack Wanaid with Shiden!"

"Hide in the mist..." spoke Saizo in a clipped, efficient tone, disappearing from view. Shiden drew his sword and dashed across the field, bringing his blade down on Wanaid, only for the Demon Lord to block it with his own sword.

"Thought you could take me down so easy, ninja?" grinned Wanaid, single eye gleaming.

"Not by myself!" shot back Shiden. "Kirikakure, now!"

The field suddenly became enveloped in a thick mist, making Wanaid's eye to wide with shock. "What trickery is this!?"

"...and cut through the shadows!" Wanaid screamed as a sword burst through his back, the Demon Lord shattering into motes as Kirikakure Saizo sheathed his blade, the 4 above Kat's head flickering to 2.

"Yoichi, let her have it!"

"Right, boss!" Hefting his weapon, he fired a shot at Kat, making her grunt, and her life dropped to one.

**[End of move.]**

Julio Gomez

Life: 3  
Hand: 2  
Left: Sniping Ninja Yoichi  
Center: Empty  
Right: Electron Ninja Shiden  
Item: None  
Gauge: 0

Katerina Questlin

Life: 1  
Hand: 1  
Left: Mameshiba Cobalt  
Center: Empty  
Right: Dachs Cobalt  
Item: None  
Gauge: 3

"This is it..." whispered Ana, wringing her hands as Kat began her turn. "If she can't beat him this turn, it's over, and we lose the club room."

Carmen said nothing, but she knew Ana's words held true. The situation looked grim...

A determined look came over Kat's face, one that made Julio's eyes widen behind his mask. "She's on the verge of losing..." he whispered to himself. "But she won't back down..."

"I cast! Dangerous Fuse!"

Two large cards appeared, one flipping itself over to reveal Pillar of Fire, then flipping back to shuffle. "Let's see how good your luck is. Which card is Pillar of Fire?"

"Kat goes for a final gambit!" commented Saki. "Casting Dangerous Fuse, if Julio chooses correctly, her hand increases by two! If not, her gauge increases by two! This late in the game, the outcome could decide weather or not she wins or loses!"

Julio regarded the cards floating before him. Right or left, right or left...the choices ran through his head. With resolve steeling his heart, he pointed at the card that would decide the game. "I choose the card on the right!"

Slowly, the audience was on the edge of their seat, silence reigning throughout the battlefield. Seconds passed, and then...

"That's correct!" shouted Kat, the audience erupting into cheers.

"Now, I call to the Right, Mimic with a Prize!" Dachs disappeared, to be replaced with a purple creature in the shape of a treasure chest, sporting a long tongue, razor-sharp teeth, and sickly yellow eyes. "Then, I cast Pillar of Fire!"

"I'll cast Snake Gaze!"

Yoichi burst into flame, disappearing from the field just as Mimic knelt down at rest. "Then, to make extra sure you won't try anything, I cast a second Snake Gaze!"

"So those were the cards he drew with Cyber Analyze..." commented Sho. "Talk about lucky draws."

"Looks like we win!" crooned Lucas, giving his friend a high-five.

Kat smiled, and for some reason, that smile made Julio very nervous. "It looks like I'm done for. No monsters to attack, and no occupied Center."

She held up the last card in her hand, and spoke four words only. "Cast! Pillar of Fire!"

"But even if you destroy one of my monsters, you can't attack!" Julio shouted in response. "You'll lose next turn!"

"Yeah, that's right. But who ever said I was destroying one of your monsters? I'm destroying Mimic!"

The audience let out a collective gasp as Mimic bust into flame. "Now it really is the endgame." Kat spoke. "At one life point, whoever gets monsters from Mimic's effect loses!"

"Risking it all, huh?" smirked Sho. "I like her style."

Both fighters held their hands over their Core Gadgets, and neither of them could stop from shaking. They checked the cards at the same time, and once again, silence hung over the stage...

Ana's eyes went wide with shock as the 1 above Kat's head became 0; the bespectacled girl holding up her card for all to see. "Gummy Slime." she smiled sadly, the image of her Buddy staring back up at her. "I never can get rid of you."

"It appears we have a winner here!" Saki's words barely managed to break through the crowd's roar. "Looks like the owner of the new club room is--"

Saki's exclamation was silenced as the 1 above Julio's own head flickered to 0. The youth smiled, holding up the card that had brought about his demise; Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku.

The field was still as death, even as Core Gadgets returned to cases and monsters disappeared. Then, an automated voice spoke.

**[Game Over. Draw]**

Sho was the first to speak. "I think we just made school history."

"I...I don't believe this..." gaped Ana. "A draw?"

Even Saki was at a loss for words. The audience burst into excited chatter. Where was this to go now?

-/-/-/-/-

"A draw, hm?" Principal Oiba regarded the students before her with mild amusement. The teams of Sister Act and Malicious Dynamo stood at attention, but there was no way to miss the tension on their faces, Ana and Sho's especially. No doubt even Ana was stumped at this turn of events.

"Gotta say," spoke the principal, drumming her fingers on the table. "I'd be lying if I said this was the first time."

"There've been draws at the school before?" asked Kat.

"Not a lot, but some. It's hard to pull off a draw in Buddyfight." She turned to her Buddy, who stood prim and proper while she evaluated the situation. "Saki, what do you think?"

The wizard adjusted his glasses before responding. "In such a case, I believe it wouldn't be unfair to suggest a rematch."

"What!?" shouted Sho, leaping to his feet. "Are you serious? That whole fight was seven turns long! And you wanna try again?"

"If your paltry attention span can't handle another bout..." smirked Saki.

"Why, you second-rate bishounen magician--"

"Impudent, loudmouthed brat--"

The pair were silenced as Principal Oiba brought her fists squarely down on their heads. Sho hissed in pain as he returned to his seat, Ana shooting him a smug look that he ignored. Saki grumbled, but said nothing.

"Now that that's settled..." the principal said. "I suggest you all take time to sleep on this matter. It's a long day and I'm sure you're tired. We'll continue this in the morning, before your classes."

Nodding, the students filed out, the pair of Oiba and Saki watching them go.

"They sure are a handful, aren't they?" chuckled the principal, reviewing the third match on her tablet. 

"Yes." bristled Saki. " _That's_ the word I'd use."

-/-/-/-/-

Julio trudged back to his room, feeling morose. Students faces and voices became background and noise as he walked, head low and heart heavy. He'd had the chance to prove himself in front of Sho, and all he'd managed to do was draw. It wasn't a loss in the technical sense, but it sure felt like one. Beside him walked Hundred-Face Ninja Muraku, the warrior regarding his friend with a concerned look.

"You tried your hardest." spoke Muraku. "Let no one say you didn't. Fighting with all your strength is the mark of a true Buddyfighter, "

The brunette felt his sadness ebb away somewhat. His Buddy always knew just what to say to make him feel better. "Thanks, Buddy."

Julio walked with a bit more spring in his step, rounding the corner a bit too quickly and crashing right into someone. "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry!" came a distressed voice. "I wasn't watching where I was...Julio?"

The brunette looked to see Kat staring at him, glasses askew from their collision. Gummy Slime, which seemed to be affixed to her head, wiggled intimidatingly, though it came of as more cute than anything.

"Oh. Hi, Kat." greeted Julio. "Sorry about...y'know."

"It's fine." she replied with a smile, getting to her feet. "I'm a little accident prone. I was bound to crash into someone today. Glad it was you."

The boy's cheeks dusted pink for the briefest of moments. Gummy Slime and Kat failed to notice, but nothing escaped Muraku's gaze. He quirked an eyebrow as the two conversed.

"That was a great battle today." Julio complimented as they began walking back to the dorms. Kat's wasn't that far from his, so he offered to escort her back, as a way of repaying his crashing into her.

"Thanks." she replied with a warm smile that had Julio's tummy flutter. "You did pretty great, too. I've never seen someone stall so well."

"That's the Ninja Iron Wall." The brunette's chest slightly swelled with pride. "Outlast the opponent. But your Dungeon World deck is pretty great, too. It could've gone either way today."

"Speaking of, why did we have to fight over which side gets the room? Couldn't we have just merged the clubs together?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Julio. "Why should there be two separate Buddyfight clubs in the first place?"

Kat shrugged. "Who knows."

"We should run by them your idea of merging the clubs." put in Julio. "That's a way better idea than redoing the match."

Kat gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Y-You think so?"

"Yeah! You're really smart, Kat."

The girl blushed and nearly tripped, stumbling slightly. Muraku's second eyebrow rose, and he and Gummy Slime shared a look.

"Say..." asked Kat, fishing her music player out of her bag. "Do you...like KPOP by any chance?"

"I love KPOP." And as Kat all but shoved and earbud into Julio's hands, both their Buddies shared a secret smile.

-/-/-/-/-

"You look terrible."

Ana glared at Sho. "Wow. That's just what every girl wants to hear first thing in the morning."

"I thought girls liked honesty!"

"Tact is important, too." put in Carmen, grinning wickedly.

Sho grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm getting it from all sides today."

The teams of Sister Act and Malicious Dynamo stood, once again, in Principal Oiba's office, this time waiting on her to come in. Carmen, as usual, had taken up a corner, arms folded and staring at something only she could see. Ana and Sho continued bickering, Lucas trying to diffuse the situation and failing miserably.

Julio and Kat, unnoticed by the others, had taken up the armchairs, sharing the latter's pair of earphones while Girls' Generation blared. 

"Sorry, sorry!" came Oiba's distressed voice, a good two seconds before she threw the door open and smacked Sho in the face, Saki following close behind.

"We apologize for the lateness." bowed Saki. " _Someone_ had forgotten to set their alarm this morning."

"Nag, nag, nag." grumbled the principal, taking her seat and getting things in order. "I swear, that's all you do." She ignored Saki's eye roll and folded her hands on the desk, regarding her students. "So, guys? Come to a decision?"

Ana and Sho were upon her instantly, shouting complaints and exclamations that had Saki frowning and reaching for the ruler beneath the desk...

"We actually came up with a decision." The arguing stopped, Ana, Sho, Lucas, and Carmen looking at the one who'd just spoken. 

Julio and Kat now stood, the bespectacled boy looking slightly anxious at all the eyes on him. With a slight nudge from Kat, he continued. "Yesterday, Kat suggested an alternative to redoing the match, and would help the clubs in the long run."

The artist nodded, idly toying with her earphones. "We thought...why don't we just merge the two clubs into one big club? The Stamp Collecting Club's old room is more than large enough to support the members from the boy's and girl's Buddyfight clubs."

Carmen raised her eyebrows at the pair while Oiba considered their words. "Not a bad idea, you two...however, the decision ultimately comes down to the club presidents, Sho and Ana. If they have no objections, we can settle this right now."

Sho and Ana glanced at each other, before looking back at Julio and Kat. Sho shrugged and clasped his hands behind his head. "Works for me."

Ana nodded in agreement. "Sure. Beats debating about it or redoing the match."

Lucas let out a cheer and pumped his fist in the air, almost stumbling into Carmen. Oiba smiled and asked for Saki to get things in order. "Well, glad it all worked out." she pointed at Julio and Kat. "You two really came through."

"Thanks, principal." smiled Kat, shocking the room by turning to Julio and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Walk me to class?"

Julio smiled back and hooked his arm through Ana's, opening the door for her. "Of course."

And, leaving behind a dumbstruck room, they left, Kat slipping the buds back into hers and Julio's ears.

It was a while before anyone spoke. "When did _that_ happen!?" exclaimed Lucas.

And outside the room, just down the hall, Kat and Julio walked arm in arm, smiles on their faces, and KPOP in their ears.

**END**


	11. The Seven School Wonders (Part 1: Who Ya Gonna Call?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Seven School Wonders has popped up at Buddy National again. Mysterious lights, a card prophet, and whispers of unimaginable secrets float through the school, and everyone's determined to uncover the biggest secret of them all...

"I'm telling you, it's true!" cried Sal, a bit of edge in her voice.

Sho rolled his eyes as he took a bite of fried egg. "Sal, let's be real, here. Ghosts? I believe in lots of things. Weaponized dogs, demons, sentient slime, but ghosts? There's no such thing."

The teal-haired girl grumbled in irritation, folding her arms on the table. "How can you believe in all that but not ghosts?"

"Uh, I've _seen_ all that stuff I just mentioned. I've never seen a ghost." Sho wiped up the last of his egg with toast, sneaking the piece down to Armorknight Cerberus, who scarfed it down with gusto.

"I have! The girl's bathroom on the fourth floor! It comes out only at night!"

It was one of the school's Seven Wonders, seven unsolved mysteries that had plagued the school for quite some time. Every now and again, the seven wonders would pop up and circulate throughout the student body, causing no shortage of activity. Lately, what had been passed around the most were rumors of a ghost on the girl's bathroom on the school's fourth floor. A ghost that Sal claimed she saw personally.

"What does this ghost look like?" asked Sho, petting his Buddy. "Long, dark hair? Mottled skin? Makes a constant death rattle?"

"It's not Sadako." snapped Sal. "I couldn't get a good look at it, y'know, _'cuz I was running for my life._ "

At that, Sho burst into laughter, along with most of the table. "Sal, your best friend is a demon." He gestured to Astaroth, who had been spending the conversation trying to figure out the best way to eat a grapefruit. "How could a ghost scare you?"

Having had enough, a devious smirk crossed the Magic World-user's face. "I don't know. I guess the same way Furbies scare you."

"You're scared of _Furbies!?_ " laughed Lucas, earning a punch from the red-faced brunette. "Oh, man, that's rich!"

"They're evil!" retorted Sho. "Pure evil, from the deepest, darkest pit imaginable!" He rounded on Sal. "And at least I'm afraid of stuff that exists!"

"The ghost does exist!" Sal got to her feet and pointed at Sho. "And I'll prove it!"

The brunette scoffed. "How're you gonna do that? Snap a picture of her? I think the gaming companies will sue."

"I'll get proof, you...you! And when I do, I want an apology!"

Sho rolled his eyes and got up to get more food. "Sal, if you get proof, not only will I give you an apology, I'll do all your 'Buddyfight Offensive Strategies' homework for the rest of the month.

Sal held out her hand, Sho grasping it in a firm shake. "It's a deal!"

-/-/-/-/-

"Please!"

"No."

Sal got on her knees and shuffled over to Ana until she was up against the girl's bed. "Please, please, please! I need you for this!"

Ana didn't even glance at Sal, turning a page in her astronomy magazine. "Sal, I'm not going to indulge you _or_ Sho by participating on this wild goose chase." She turned another page. "Take Astaroth with you."

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's the _girl's_ bathroom."

Ana blinked. She hadn't thought of that. "I see."

"So you'll help?"

"No."

Sal groaned, slumping to the floor as Ana finished her magazine. Setting it aside, she picked up another one and began thumbing through it. "Why not take Carmen with you?"

The teal-haired girl blinked. There was an idea. Carmen was tough-as-nails, and would no doubt be able to contend with any spectral anomalies. "Alright, I will. Wish me luck?"

Ana rolled her eyes and patted Sal on the head. "Good luck. Don't die."

"Gee, thanks."

-/-/-/-/-

"You want me to _what?_ "

Sal gulped as she inched away from Carmen. The girl's eyes were partially lidded, as though she had woken from a nap. She prayed that wasn't the case. "I-I-I need your help. You know those rumors about a ghost in the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor? I wanna find out about it."

Carmen pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh before answering. "You woke me from a nap..." _'Shoot.'_ "...to go on some ghost hunt with you. Based on a school rumor."

Sal nodded, wondering if she was killed now how long it would take for them to find her body.

Carmen sighed again before giving Sal a bored look. "We're not gonna get in trouble, are we? It'll be past curfew."

"Just in, get the proof, and out." Sal assured. "I swear."

"Fine." She paused, giving Sal a quick look up and down. "You look nice today." Before the teal-haired girl could respond, Carmen had shut the door.

 _'What was_ that _about?'_ she thought as she made her way back to her dorm.

-/-/-/-/-

Night had fallen, and it found Sal strolling the halls of Buddy National, quiet as a church mouse as she made her way to Carmen's dorm to meet up with her. The moon's light bathed the halls in an ominous, silvery glow, casting shadows across the walls. It was almost as if the universe itself was warning her of her supposed fool's errand.

As she neared Carmen's dorm, she nearly shrieked at the sight of it opening, covering her mouth to avoid making noise. Carmen stepped out in a dark blue nightgown, her golden eyes seeming to bore into her soul.

"Lead the way." she said, and so Sal did.

As they walked, Carmen noticed Sal's Core Deck Case, affixed to her shorts. "Why'd you bring that with you?"

"Uh...just because?"

The faintest trace of a smile appeared on Carmen's face. "Do you think the ghost will Buddyfight?"

"...Maybe...?"

"...You're an interesting person, Sal." She took that as a compliment.

Once they reached the fourth floor, Sal's speed became noticeably slower. Carmen, eager to settle this matter and return to bed, took the lead, and Sal almost had to sprint at the girl's surprisingly fast walking pace.

"There it is..." the Magic World user squeaked, pointing at the girl's bathroom door. By all accounts, it looked like an ordinary lavatory door, and not some portal to the netherworld.

Sal raised a shaky hand to the door, but couldn't bring herself to knock it. She wished she brought Astaroth with her. 

She jumped about a foot in the air when Carmen breezed past her and pushed the door open, revealing the almost crushing darkness. "Standing around won't accomplish much." she said before looking back at Sal. "Coming?"

"S-Sure. I just have to collect my-s-s-self." 

Carmen rolled her eyes and gripped Sal's wrist, gently, and pulled her in. "Relax. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Sal looked up at Carmen and gave the elder girl a wide smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." Sal must've been hallucinating. For just a second, she swore Carmen had blushed.

The bathroom was large, with no less than ten stalls. The white tile was a perfect compliment to the orange-brown paint, and the gentle hum of the air conditioner was somewhat soothing. The moon reached as far as here, the windows letting in a great amount of light.

Carmen looked around, unimpressed. "There's nothing here."

"We just got here!" Sal whispered loudly.

"And yet no ghost."

"There's one here! I know it! I saw some blue lights when I walked by here last week."

Carmen set her hands on her hips, clearly unimpressed. You sure you're not just grasping for straws here?"

Sal groaned and fished her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and looking around the bathroom. "I'm telling you, I know what I saw. And I'm not leaving until I get some evidence."

Carmen chuckled lightly. "You're awfully cute when determined."

"Thanks, I--wait, what?" Sal yelped.

"Hm?"

Sal gave Carmen a sideways look before going back to looking around. She kept her phone open, the dim light barely providing any sort of illumination. Carmen occupied herself by looking around, particularly the mirrors.

 _'I wonder how I'd look with a streak in my hair...'_ she thought, checking her part. A flash of movement in the corner of her vision caught her eye. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"That was weird." the brunette muttered to herself.

"You say something?" whispered Sal from one of the stalls. Carmen grunted the negative in reply and Sal went back to searching. 

_OooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOooooo..._ The sound of Sal stumbling and hitting the floor would've made Carmen laugh if she wasn't sure that she'd just heard what sounded like a ghostly wail.

Sal scampered out of the stall, staring at Carmen with wide, fearful eyes. "You...you heard that, too, right?"

Carmen nodded, scanning around for any possible source of the sound. 

_OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo...who disturbs my eternal rest...?_

At a speed that was almost superhuman, Sal latched onto Carmen's leg like a koala, whimpering slightly. "Sal, please let go." Before the teal-haired girl could respond, the lights clicked on, almost blinding the girls. Before they could react, they shut off, then began flickering, almost rhythmically. Sal was terrified. Carmen was annoyed.

Finally, after the light show, the lights turned an eerie shade of blue. The temperature began dropping, and Carmen was moderately surprised to see her own breath, as well as goosebumps form on her arms. _'Curious...'_

Silvery-blue light appeared, and Sal recognized them instantly from all her experiences with demonology; will-o-wisps. The otherworldly lights appeared by the dozens, merging inwards, until they began to take shape. 

It was of a girl shorter than Carmen but taller than Sal, dressed in simple flats, a pleated skirt, a long-sleeved blouse, and a large bow atop her head. A single eye peeked out from behind her bangs, a moon-shaped scar on the left side. She floated about two feet off the ground, arms raised in what was supposed to be a menacing fashion, coming off as more cute than anything.

"OooooooooOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOooo..." she moaned, shaking her hands. "Leeeeeeeaaaaaave, mortals...OOOOOooooooo...or suffer a terrible fate..."

Sal appeared on the verge of fainting. Carmen, however, was not impressed. Silently, she walked over to the girl, who was still moaning, and gave a not-quite-hard bonk on the head.

"Ow!" squealed the ghost, rubbing her head, her voice losing its haunting tone and instead becoming soft and slightly high-pitched. "That hurt! How did you even know you could hit me?"

"I didn't." retorted Carmen. "And Sal, you have exactly two seconds to get off my leg or this girl will have a roommate for the afterlife." That was all the provocation Sal needed, and she released Carmen, getting to her feet. But she still remained close to the elder girl, eyes locked into the ghost before them.

"What're you even doing here?" huffed the ghost, putting her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't it be your bedtimes, or something?"

Carmen snorted. "Lecturing us? What're you, our age?"

"I'm thirteen!"

Carmen blinked. "Hm. I'm fourteen."

"Really?" the ghost looked her up and down. "You look way older. Like, twenty-five." In that moment, Carmen wondered if it was possible for someone to die twice. 

The ghost slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "At least, I was thirteen when I died."

Carmen's penetrating gaze softened, and Sal looked decidedly less scared. "You were only thirteen?"

She nodded glumly and wiped her cheek. "Yeah. About...twenty years ago."

That revelation made the girls gasp. They knew the school was old, but at least twenty years? And she had been a former student...the surreality of the situation was almost palpable.

"Hey." Carmen said, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's your name, kid?"

She sniffled and wiped her cheek again. "Leda. Leda Arche."

The brunette smiled and pointed to herself. "I'm Carmen Liu." She pointed to Sal. "That's Brenda Salvers. But everyone calls her Sal."

Leda smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

With fears allayed, Leda set about telling them her tale. She was born to loving parents, who both had a passion for Buddyfighting. They homeschooled their daughter for most of her life, believing that she'd be ready for traditional school in her later years. She wanted to be just like them, and when she got her Buddy Monster, it was the proudest day of her life. She came to the school, hoping to make friends and become a great Buddyfighter, but was met with the harsh reality of how cruel children can be. She had a run-in with some girls who were exceptionally vicious, and teased her relentlessly about her moon-shaped birthmark. It escalated to the point where they stole her Buddy Monster and Core Deck Case, hiding them and refusing to tell her where either of them were. She was so distressed she ran to the bathroom on the fourth floor to cry her eyes out. She wanted nothing more than to go back home to her parents, but she couldn't stand being without her Buddy, which led to her...

Sal choked back a sob as Leda held up her wrists, the lines across prominent even on her ghostly body. Carmen bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, her anger at the children who caused this poor girl to end her life before her time almost seeming to shake the air itself.

"And I've been here ever since." Leda finished, toying with her bow.

"But why can't you..." Sal struggled for the words. "Ascend to the great beyond or whatever? Why stay here?"

"Ghosts generally can't move on when they have unfinished business." Carmen explained, to which Leda nodded. "She died without ever seeing her Buddy, her case, or her parents again."

"Actually." Leda said. "My parents died a long time ago." Sal nearly felt her heart split in two. "They talked to me before, asking when I'd come see them. But Carmen's right. Until I find my Buddy and my Core Deck Case, I can't move onto the other world."

Sal leapt to her feet and pumped her fist. "Don't worry! We'll help you find your things! We swear!

"Didn't know you spoke French." mumbled Carmen under her breath, but she was planning on saying the exact same thing from the start. "Would you have any idea on where they'd be?"

Leda thought for a moment, looking oddly adorable as she twirled in the air. "Not a clue. But I can tell you what it looks like. It's a green case with a yellow gem."

"We're on it, Leda." smiled Sal. "We'll find them for you."

"Ahem." Both girls turned to face Carmen. "Sorry for bursting the bubble, but how do you suppose we'll find her missing things? It's been twenty years. Who knows if her case and Buddy are even on campus anymore?"

"They're here." Leda said firmly. "I...I just know it."

Silence passed between the three for a moment. Carmen then sighed, making her way over to the door. "Wait here." she said, leaving the two behind.

-/-/-/-/-

Sho sighed blissfully as he turned in his sleep, dreams of epic battles and piles of food filling his dreams. As he gazed upon his glorious dreamscape, it was promptly interrupted by his door almost flying open.

In the doorway stood Carmen, gold eyes shining. "Hey." she spoke to a surprised Sho, walking over to him. She knelt down and scooped up Armorknight Cerberus, who let out a surprised yelp and looked around in shock. "I'm borrowing this for a minute." And without another word, she sauntered out, leaving behind a very confused Sho.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm back." Carmen re-entered the bathroom, cradling Cerberus in her arms. 

"A puppy!" squealed Leda, zooming over and grabbing the Armorknight in her tiny hands. She cooed over the creature, stroking his fur, and Cerberus growled serenely, retracting the rocket launchers he had planned to use to vaporize the bathroom.

"Why did you bring him?" asked Sal.

"Finding her Buddy and deck case would be nearly impossible using conventional methods." Carmen explained. "I mean, c'mon, this school is freaking huge. So, I thought of a better idea." She pointed at Cerberus. "That's why we need him. He can sniff out her things."

Sal quirked an eyebrow. "He can pick up the scent of a ghost?"

Carmen shrugged and turned to Cerberus. "Dunno. _Can_ you?"

Cerberus scoffed and leapt from Leda's arms, standing proudly. "You insult me, kid. Three noses, three times the smelling power!" The Armorknight sniffed a little at the hem of Leda's skirt before racing to the door. "C'mon, c'mon, let's get searching!"

"I'll stay with Leda." said Sal. "You go find her stuff."

Sal nodded and left the bathroom, Cerberus following close behind.

-/-/-/-/-

The search took them nearly all over the school. Even though Cerberus had a great sense of smell, he was, at the end of the day, still trying to find something based off the scent of a ghost. An hour or so had passed before the first glimmer of hope. The two stepped out onto the school grounds, meeting the chill night air.

"Are you sure this time?" asked Sal, rubbing her bare shoulders. 

"Positive." Cerberus replied, sniffing the air. "It's just over here." He raced off across the grass, Sal following close behind. The Armorknight led them to the tree that had been where Kress and Irukamaru were training, pawing at the roots. "Yeah, it's right here."

"Okay, so I'll run back and get a shovel--"

"Shovel!?" snapped Cerberus, looking offended. "A shovel!? When you've got me!?" Cerberus brandished a drill, stabbing it into the ground with a loud whirring noise that was sure to wake up at least half the campus.

"Is there a quiet mode for that!?" hollered Sal over the noise.

Thankfully, there didn't need to be; Cerberus had finished in a matter of moments, using a set of claws to pull out the contents of the hole; a worn and cracked green Core Deck Case with a yellow gem.

"Good dog." smiled Sal, scratching Cerberus' ears.

-/-/-/-/-

"We're back!" greeted Sal, earning a 'shh' from Carmen. "Sorry. Leda, we found them!"

The little ghost girl's eyes lit up, and she zoomed over to Sal, all smiles. "You did, you did!?"

Sal handed the Leda her Core Deck Case, shivering slightly at the girl's icy touch as she took it. "You...I can't believe this..." She sniffled, silvery tears falling down her face. "No one's ever done something so nice for me..."

"Well..." Carmen said, gently putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's what friends do for each other."

Lea looked up at Carmen with wide, awestruck eyes. "F-Friends?"

Carmen chuckled, a sight Sal never thought she'd see. "Of course, Leda. Friends."

The little girl hiccuped before throwing her arms around Carmen, sobbing into her shoulder. Sal crept over, hugging Leda as well.

"Ugh, this mushy stuff is killing me." grumbled Cerberus, pawing at the ground.

"Just get in the hug, you mutt." snapped Carmen.

Groaning, Cerberus trotted over and nuzzled Leda's leg, turning his heads to hide the pink tinge in his fur.

"Well..." Carmen asked as she, Sal, and Cerberus pulled from the hug. "I guess your unfinished business is taken care of, huh?"

Leda sniffled again, rubbing her eyes. "Uh-huh. Thank you, Carmen and Sal."

"What about me!?" huffed Cerberus, his demeanor softening when Leda scratched the base of his ears.

"You, too, Cerberus." she smiled. With a sigh, she turned skyward, gripping her Core Deck Case as she became enveloped with a bright, white light.

"It was nice to meet you." Leda spoke, waving at the girls and Cerberus as she ascended. "Even though it was for a short while...I'll never forget you."

Sal nodded, turning to wipe a tear from her eye. "Say 'hi' to your parents for us."

Leda hiccuped, wiping a fear of her own. "I-I will."

Carmen said nothing, but smiled sadly. Leda floated up, up, up, until she almost disappeared from view, and then..poof.

"......She's gone." Carmen said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Off to that great big daycare in the sky." snorted Cerberus.

Sal scoffed. "She was only thirteen."

"Boo!" Sal, Carmen, and Cerberus all but shrieked in perfect unison and surprise as Leda appeared behind them, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, again?"

"How'd you--" Sal whirled around, looking at the spot where Leda had been moments ago. "Weren't you about to pass on?"

Leda giggled and pushed her fingers together. "About that...I've decided to stay!"

"Say again." Carmen replied flatly.

"You've all been so nice to me...and since you returned my things to me, I can pass on anytime I like now. But I wanna stay here for a while."

"Sure your parents won't mind?" snarked Cerberus.

"They'll be waiting for me if I decide to come back." Leda looked outside, where the first few traces of sunlight were coming up. "The two of you should get back to your dorms, before school starts."

"We'll visit whenever we can." promised Sal, patting Leda on the head.

A thought suddenly occurred to Carmen. "Sal, wasn't there something you came here to get?"

It was a while before the teal-haired girl remembered. "Oh, yeah! Cerberus, you wouldn't happen to have a camera in there, would you?" 

"5-megapixel Polaroid and a 1080p digital video camera with 8x zoom ." Carmen and Sal stared wide-eyed. "Sho figured out how to mod me a little."

"Think it can pick up ghosts?"

A camera extended from Cerberus' form as he grinned, flashing rows of razor-sharp teeth. "One way to find out."

-/-/-/-/- The next day at breakfast...

Sal strolled into the cafeteria with a confident look on her face, eyes peeled for a certain silver-eyed brunette. Her eyes fell on Sho, who, as usual, was stuffing his face with gusto. Her smile widening, she strolled over and sat down in front of him, lightly rapping the table to get his attention. 

"Oh, hey, Sal." Sho finished as he stalled a mouthful of bacon, washing it down with some juice. "So, find any proof of your 'ghost'?"

Wordlessly, Sal produced a Polaroid from her pocket, handing it to Sho. The teen balked at the image; Carmen and Sal, arm in arm with a smiling Leda, Cerberus cradled in the young girl's arms. An attachment of Cerberus' extended off the edge, no doubt the camera used to take the very photo. "N...No way!" he gasped. "This is impossible! You-you could've doctored this!"

Sal flipped the photo around, revealing Cerberus' untidy scrawl and paw print. 'She didn't.' Sho was at a loss for words.

"I'll drop off my homework later today." she smirked, leaning over and closing Sho's jaw for him. The matter settled, she pocketed the photo and made her way to the stairs, deciding before class to make a little stop by the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor.

**END**


	12. The Seven School Wonders (Part 2: Snack in Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school's abuzz with chatter of a vending machine that appears to travel through time! But what mysterious forces are at work with this device, and what power does it hold?

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..." Lucas groaned, dramatically pressing himself against the wall just outside his Buddyfight Histories Class. "That...was...torture."

"No kidding." agreed a blue-haired classmate of his. "I think I slipped into a coma back there."

The words barely registered, and Lucas' only thought was refuel. "I'd kill for an energy drink right now."

At that, the blue-haired student grinned and motioned for Lucas to come over. "You didn't hear this from me..." he whispered. "But the vending machine in the cafeteria...people are saying it has the power to travel through time. If you whisper what you want just after punching in the code, it'll give you that instead of what you punched in."

Lucas had heard the rumor in passing over the last few days. That people were getting drinks and snacks from the machine that were either no longer marketed, or were from the future. Frankly, to Lucas, it sounded ridiculous, but if it meant he could once again partake of the legendary caramel coffee 30k Gold, he would try anything. "Which one is it?"

"Third one from the left of the door." his classmate said. "Good luck, dude."

"I could use it."

-/-/-/-/-

Lucas scampered into the cafeteria, eyes settling on the supposed vending machine. By all accounts, it looked relatively normal; Day-Glo orange with a hideous spattering of yellow and green spots, designed like paint splashes, logos of products like Dorito and Pepsi advertised on the side. Packages of snacks and cans of drinks were stacked before him, sealed tight behind impenetrable plexiglass. 

The blonde scoffed, folding his arms. "Time travel. If this thing could time travel, maybe it could go back to a period where this color scheme wasn't painful to look at."

"Move aside!" Lucas barely had a second to react before a girl in a Hello Kitty backpack hip-checked him, sending the boy toppling to the ground. The girl fed a dollar into the machine and pressed the command for a simple can of cola. As it was getting ready to dispense the drink, she leaned in close and whispered "Crystal Pepsi."

The machine ground to a halt, shuddering before stopping completely. The cola never moved from its spot, but the sound of something dropping into the dispense tray echoed all the same. The girl reached inside and squealed in delight, pulling out a can of the fabled soft drink, Crystal Pepsi. "It works!" she exclaimed. "It actually works!" She ran off, leaving behind a stunned Lucas.

"N...No way..." He tried to deny it was real, but he had just seen it in action. A vending machine that could turn back time. It was a fluke, it had to have been. Maybe there was some old Crystal Pepsi stocked in there already. That girl was bound to have stomach pains for the next week if she drank that.

"I'll ask it for something it couldn't possibly have. Um...oh, got it!" He punched in the code for a chocolate bar, and just as the package was beginning to push forward..."Butterfinger BBs." Like before, the machine ground to a halt, followed by the sound of something falling in the dispensing tray.

Warily, Lucas reached inside, fingers curling around a box. Pulling it out, he gasped at what he now held in his hands; a bright orange box, Butterfinger BBs splayed across the front in vivid, colorful letters.

"Holy--it works!" Lucas stared at the candy in his hand. "It actually works!"

He ripped open the box, scarfing down the candy in record time. "Oh, it's like mana from heaven..."

Finishing the last of the candy, he tossed the box into the trash, rushing off to class. 

-/-/-/-/-

"Lucas, I think we need to talk." 

The blonde looked up from his snack, a bowl of French Toast Crunch. "What's up, Sho?"

The brunette shuffled his foot awkwardly, as though he were unsure how to continue. "Dude...you've been gorging on nothing but vending machine snacks for the last few days. All from that particular vending machine."

Lucas finished his cereal and started on his Shark Bites. "Your point being?"

"Kid, where are you getting your protein?"

"From the essence of the planet itself."

"That doesn't even--" Sho sighed, rubbing his temples. "All I'm saying, dude, is I think you should...maybe kinda go see the school nurse."

"Why? I'm fine!"

"You've suffered two minor heart palpitations in the last three days."

Lucas waved him off. "Only two."

Sho sighed. "I'm telling you right now, dude; the next snack you touch, I will have Cerberus shoot it out of your hand." To confirm his statement, Cerberus, in mini form, brandished a tiny laser, the little three-headed dog grinning maniacally.

A full second before Lucas scooped up as much snacks as his arms could carry before bolting, Cerberus chasing after him and firing shots all the while. "Oh, that's gonna cost me." grumbled Sho, taking a seat.

-/-/-/-/-

"Have you even given any thought to where these things come from?" After Sho's disastrous attempt to stop Lucas' snack binge, Camille had stepped up. She regarded Lucas from across the table, staring him down as he nibbled on a large chocolate sphere.

"Not really. But why question discontinued snacks?" Lucas began taking tiny bites out of the ball.

"Lucas, some of those snacks are from companies that don't even exist more. How could they be here now? Who's making them? Why put them here?" Camille hoped, through asking these questions that appealed to logic she could dissuade him before the situation grew dire.

The blonde shrugged. "Long as they don't kill me, I don't see what the problem is."

A tic broke in Camille's eye. "Lucas...I'm asking you nicely. Please, stop the incessant junk food eating. We are worried about you, and concerned for your health."

Lucas snorted. "Was Sho worried for my health when he threatened me?"

"In his own insane way, yes."

"Don't be. I'm doing just..." he paused mid-sentence to scarf down the rest of the ball, making Ana's eyes go wide. "...fine."

Camille sighed, getting to her feet. "I warned you."

[Buddy Skill: On] Lucas barely had time to react as a rainbow-colored portal appeared over the vending machine, traveling down it. As quick a it appeared, it was gone, the vending machine along with it.

"What did you do!?" screamed Lucas, looking on the verge of tears.

"I teleported it." replied Camille simply, though she couldn't resist a smug grin. "I'm still not 100% good at the precision, but it should be somewhere at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. "It was for your own goo--"

A sound like static clearing up reverberated throughout the cafeteria, and like a sick joke, the vending machine reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared, as though nothing had happened. Camille's face fell, Lucas leaping over the table and all but shoving her aside as he rushed to the machine.

"Oh, sweet, rectangular object of my desire!" he cooed, nuzzling his cheek against the plexiglass. "The mean technicolor girl won't hurt you again, I promise."

"That's it, playtime's over!" Camille stomped over to the machine, intent on sending it to the farthest reaches of the planet, only to be thrown backwards from a blast of energy the machine released. Lucas looked up with wide eyes as Camille sailed through the air, quickly tapping his Core Deck Case. "Million!"

The Armordragon appeared in a flash of light and dashed across the cafeteria, weaving through the tables and catching Camille seconds before she hit the ground. "She's alright, master!"

"No thanks to you!" 

Lucas stared at the machine with wide eyes, and it almost seemed to stare back in response. "This is no ordinary vending machine."

"What was your first clue?" groused Camille, still carried by Million Rapier Dragon. "The time-traveling traveling power, or it nearly vaporizing me. And you can put me down, now, Million."

"It shan't to to leave a lady unattended--"

"I wasn't asking." Million didn't miss the dangerous edge in her voice. Nervously, he set Camille down, the rainbow-haired girl crossing her arms in a huff.

"What could've caused that?" asked Lucas, suddenly wary of the vending machine.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, master..." Million put in. "But I believe it looked similar to a spell from Magic World?"

"How do you know that?" asked Camille.

"Because it nearly killed you."

"...Oh."

"Someone call Sal."

-/-/-/-/-

Sal and Astaroth looked the machine over from nearly every angle, with Lucas and Camille standing in the background. The display was attracting attention from other students, but they kept a far more respectable distance after having witnessed Camille's brush with its...defenses.

"No doubt about it." Sal spoke as she pulled away from the vending machine. "This has Magic World all over it. Summoning for the snacks, and Fire Power for the blast."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Camille, snapping her fingers. The miniaturized form of Galiazond appeared, its whole body alight, ready to blast apart the vending machine as soon as Camille gave the word. "Destroy it?"

As though it had heard Camille's threat, the machine fizzled and sparked, arcs of red electricity bursting from it.

"Not exactly. Astaroth, can you--"

"On it." In a flash of purple sigils, the demon vanished, only to reappear almost immediately, holding a small leather-bound book.

"Thanks." Sal flipped through the book until she found the right page, muttering to herself as she scanned. Eventually, she found what she was looking for, letting out a satisfied 'Ah-hah!' at the discovery. "Found it. Turns out we're dealing with a really dangerous Buddy Monster."

"So I _can_ blast this thing." asked Camille, and Galiazond looked almost too eager to put the machine out of its misery. 

"What, has Sho gotten to you, too?" snickered the teal-haired girl. "No, there's a better, safer way. Can you bring Kat down here?"

Camille grumbled, but activated her Buddy Skill nonetheless. "Fine." Into the portal she stepped, returning moments later with a very confused Kat. 

"Hey, Kat." greeted Sal. "Sorry to bother you, but we need your music player for a second."

"Sure...?" she replied, handing the Magic World user her music player. "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Cursed vending machine."

"Oh, okay."

Sal flipped through the girl's playlist until she found the song she was looking for, and, setting it to max volume, she, with a little boost from Astaroth, set it atop the vending machine and hit 'Play.'

The spacey, funky synth and sound of EX-Girl blared from the music player, screeching across the cafeteria.

"What exactly is this going to do?" asked Camille, eager to just vaporize the vending machine and be done with it.

"Give it a sec."

As if on cue, the machine rattled and shook, as though it were having a seizure. In the blink of an eye, Astaroth snatched up the music player, just as the machine exploded in a shower of snacks, cola, and despair-filled cries courtesy of Lucas.

From the wreckage of the machine appeared a young, lean man in a leather jacket reminiscent of yankii, with leather pants and boots to match. His gray skin and pointed ears gave way to the fact he wasn't human, along with his silvery hair, red eyes, and the four angel wings on his back. His face was contorted into a an annoyed scowl. "For the _love_ of the 72!" he snapped; even his accent was decidedly yankii. "Who the hell is playing KPOP in my presence?!"

Sal smirked as she handed the shocked Kat back her music player. "Works every time."

"Hello, Belial." greeted Astaroth, smirking. "I thought this prank was your handiwork."

"That's _Rebel_ Belial." hissed the demon, rubbing his temples in irritation. "And who dares ruin my fun? I had a good thing going there until someone started blasting that pop crap."

"High-level demons hate pop music." clarified Sal, the crowd that had gathered nodding in understanding. She then turned to Belial. "We figured it was the best way to bring you out."

"Ugh, how did you even know it was me?"

"No one else could warp space-time like that."

"'No one else could blah, blah, blah.'" the demon replied in a mocking voice. "Admit it, it was a lucky guess."

"Whether it was or wasn't--"

"Was."

Sal bristled. "--you've had your fun, so am-scray."

The Size 3 warped in front of Sal until their noses were almost touching. "Big talk for a such a little brat. What if I don't? Gonna get little Rothy Roo to spank me?"

"No. _He_ will."

Sal gestured to Belial's right, the demon turning and coming nose to nose with Armorknight Cerberus, all the heads growling fiercely and nearly every weapon at his disposal armed and ready. Next to him stood Sho, looking very much agitated.

Belial stared up at the towering Armorknight, unimpressed. "Is that supposed to frighten me? A scrawny little mutt...and Armorknight Cerberus?" He snickered, then burst into laughter, as though he had told the world's funniest joke. "Oh, man, that's rich."

"Did I happen to mention the newest modification I added to Cerberus' arsenal?" smirked Sho. From the Armorknight's form appeared a large stereo, sleek and black, primed for play. "Did I also happen to mention that we recently got into KPOP?"

The demon was silenced as he stared down the two. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try us." growled Cerberus. 

The five stared at each other for what seemed like ages, the entire cafeteria waiting with bated breath. When he saw that Sho and Cerberus weren't bluffing, he sighed and relented. "Fine, fine, you bloody crybabies." A flash of light, and the demon reverted to card form, floating into Sal's hand. "Spoilsports..." echoed Belial's voice from the card.

"That solved that mystery." smiled Sho, sauntering off with Cerberus.

Camille sighed as Galiazond retreated into her hair, grumbling about how 'Sal never lets her have any fun.'

Lucas, meanwhile, stared at the wreckage of the once-great vending machine, eyes misting over. "Fare thee well, old friend." The blonde knelt down and patted a still-smoking piece of the wreckage. "You were too good for this sinful earth."

"It was a _vending machine!_ " shouted Sho from the hall.

**END**


End file.
